Catch Me If I Fall
by xmisscaitlin
Summary: After the way he hurt her, she was positive that she was done with him. An accident, injuries, friends, enemies and life prove her wrong. After all, what's meant to be will always find it's way.  Rewritting
1. Hall Of Fame

I know, I know, you're probably all like 'What the hell is she doing?' but don't worry, I was sitting there reading this and realized that I have much better ideas for it but to incorperate them, I had to re-write this from the beginning so that it works. Plus, I felt like the previous one was moving WAYYY to fast and was really sloppy.

So, here we go.

* * *

Watching as everyone around her walked by, dressed in their best, Barbie couldn't help but feel underdressed. Compared to the people around her, she felt like she was dressed more for a high school prom than the Hall of Fame. She looked down at the silky red dress and smiled lightly, while it might have looked like it was for a prom, it hugged her in all of the right places and made her feel sexy. After someone stopped her and told her how beautiful she looked she decided that she wasn't going to worry about it any more and just focus on what it was that she was suppose to be doing.

"You look beautiful, Kelly." A fan said as they walked by and she thanked them with a smile, wondering how it was that they'd gotten in the part of the building.

"He's right you know, you do look pretty damn good." A voice said from behind her, making her turn around with a large smile.

"Thanks John. You look pretty damn good too. It's kind of weird seeing you in a suit though." She said with a smile, scrunching her nose up at the last part.

"I feel weird, I think it may be a little to small though." He said pulling at his tie.

"Or maybe you just tightened it too much, dork." She laughed before stepping in front of him to loosen it up.

"Oh, thank you so much." He sighed rubbing at his throat.

"Your welcome. Ah, Stephanie's beckoning you." She smiled tilting her head in the chairman's daughter's direction.

"Damn, I was hoping to get a five minute break." He sighed shaking his head.

"You're the face of the business, who just got back from 'being fired', you know that isn't something that's going to happen." She said with a small frown, knowing exactly how much it was that he wished he could just take a break from it, despite the fact that he loved it so much.

"Well, if I'm going, you're coming with me." He smiled grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Aw, I like my 'corner'." She pouted, raising their hands to make air quotes around the last word before shooting a dramatic look at where they had just been with a sigh.

He shook his head and chuckled but didn't say anything as they continued walking towards Stephanie and a man that looked to be around Vince's age. Barbie couldn't help but let out a sigh, knowing that the conversation was going to be awkward. The man wanted to talk to John, not her, and the three trying to include her in the conversation was just going to make the whole situation uncomfortable for all of them. When the three of them had seem to forgotten that she was their she quickly walked away and headed towards the bar.

As much as she loved John, and was happy that he got as much recognition and did as much as he did, she wished that she would get some too. Half of the time that he did something for Make-A-Wish, she was right there with him. She was well aware that she would probably never get as much as him, but that wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted a little, maybe her name mentioned next to his on the Internet instead of being referred to as 'a co-worker'. She wasn't naive though, she knew that she still had a long way to go before that happened.

She also knew that she was only hired because she had 'the right look'. As the fans liked to point out so often, she knew perfectly well that she got her start as a stripper. When that storyline had been put up on a self and she got the chance to actually wrestle, she worked her ass of at it. She wasn't the best that there was, she wasn't oblivious to that, but if she got the chance, she knew that she could be alot better than people expected her to be.

When she was in the ring, she put her heart and soul into her matches as well as putting her body on the line. Even if she wasn't able to show her potential, she still busted her ass so that when she got the chance, she'd be good. She was in the gym at least once a day, training and working out. If she wasn't doing that she was more than likely out promoting the company in some way.

"Barbie!" She heard Michelle call from behind her, she turned just in time to see the tall blonde rushing towards her before she was suddenly being pulled into the bathroom.

"Whoa, what is going on?" She questioned with a frown.

"Marks going to ask me to marry him!" The Palatka beauty said pacing back and forth.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah! Of course it is but my career. If we get married everyone's going to think that I slept my way to the top." She said turning to her friend.

"Who cares? You love him, he loves you. Everyone at the company knows that you've worked your way to the top. So, get out there and go get engaged." Barbie laughed pushing her friend out the door, hearing a thank you before Michelle sped off to find her boyfriend.

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around, for a place to hide. She knew perfectly well that no one was interested in asking her questions at the moment and she really didn't feel like answering them. When she spotted the bar she smiled lightly before heading over and quickly ordering a drink. She didn't notice the person sitting on the stool next to where they were standing until they spoke.

"A little early for the hard stuff, isn't it?" Randy asked looking over at her.

"Probably but no one's paying attention to me anyway's." She shrugged looking at the people that were standing around.

"I am." He smirked at her, making her shiver lightly.

Her mind automatically jumped back two years, when they'd just started dating. Him simply saying her name use to make her heart beat faster and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She was reminded of how good everything had been and how happy it was that they had been. She wanted to wrap her arms around him until she firmly reminded herself about what had happened to end the relationship.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't." Barbie said before finishing her drink and walking away, feeling her eyes on him the whole time.

Randy watched as the blonde walked away and looked down at the beer in his hands with a sigh. He easily realized that sometimes his characters life mimicked his real life. On screen it was known that his character had cheated on Kelly with one of her friends, Maryse, and she quickly ended the relationship before completely ignoring him. Off screen the exact situation had played out, though it had been Mickie, before she'd been released, and not Maryse.

The fact that he had to see Barbie, who he still loved just as much now as he did a year ago, was harder than he'd thought it be. He was sure that he could simply ignore her and act as if nothing had happened, the way he'd done so easily before. That seemed to be impossible, however, every time he saw her he wanted nothing more than to tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her. Of course, he'd tried the few times she agreed to talk to him but he was always interrupted by something or someone.

Seeing her so often with their mutual best friend did nothing but piss him off, mainly at himself. While he knew that they weren't dating, at least not yet, he was well aware of John's feelings for Barbie. In fact his friend had already asked him once before about his feeling about him asking her out. Although it killed him, he said that it was fine, in all honest he just wanted her to be happy and he knew she could be, very much so, with John Cena.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Ted Dibiase Jr. said walking up and clapping his hand on Randy's back.

"What's up?"

"Mary's suffocating me."

"I told you not to ask her to this." Randy chuckled his eyes watching the newest diva, Mary Stone, talking to Barbie.

"Yeah well, I didn't realize to get her in bed I'd have to endure her talking my ear off. Seriously, is it bleeding?" The younger man asked touching his ear dramatically.

"Should have just asked Maryse like I told you to." Randy laughed shaking his head.

"Probably." Ted sighed watching the French Canadian beauty laugh at something Eve told her.

Randy looked in the two's direction, but past them at his ex girlfriend. She smiled largely before hugging Michelle and Mark and telling them something. John walked up to them and draped his arm around the petite blonde's shoulders for a second before taking it off and repeating Barbie's actions. Watching them he couldn't help but wonder what they all seemed so happy about. Cena looked around, caught his eye and told the three something before walking towards his best friend.

"Man, have you been here all night?" John asked with a large dimpled smile.

"Pretty much, I talked to a few reporters and Stephanie about a possible up coming storyline and then decided to hide out over here." Randy shrugged.

"Damn, you and Barbie seem to be all about hiding out."

Randy smirked, memories flashing through his mind of the many times that the had hidden out together. He quickly realized that they were currently in the same building that they had decided to sneak off together the first time. Shaking his head to clear himself of the memories he focused back on the conversation and smiled gratefully when Ted quickly changed the subject.

"What's going on with Chelle and Mark?"

"Ah, he finally proposed." John smiled glancing back at the two of them. "Well, we should go congratulate them while we have the chance." Ted said before quickly finishing his beer and walking towards the couple and Barbie.

Barbie noticed the three of them walking away and stayed still, not talking until the five were in a conversation. When it seemed that no one noticed that she was there she quickly backed away and made her escape. Before she could get to far Eve and Maryse stopped her and pulled her into a conversation that she could actually contribute to, even though it was only about the Hall Of Fame that they would be attending in an hours time.

Though she thought she got away unnoticed, she hadn't. Both Randy and John had instantly noticed her presence was gone and each frowned slightly, for different reasons. Randy knew it was because of him and that alone made him sigh and frown because honestly, he wanted in the very least to be friends with her. John, on the other hand, knew why it was that she left but had hoped that his being there would outweigh Randy's presence, the fact that it hadn't slightly hurt.

* * *

Also, another thing to remember...nothing in the past, or that's currently going on has happened unless I say so. Okay?

Review?


	2. Hall Of Fame pt 2

**If you're confused as to what the heck I did, don't freak out, just go back to chapter 1 and re-read it, and the authors note before it! **

Anywho, here's chapter two

* * *

"I still can't believe Dwayne is getting inducted. How many times has he publicly declined that he wasn't coming back to the company and demanded not to be called the Rock?" Maryse asked with a scoff and eye roll.

"I know, it's crazy. Then again, he is The Rock." Barbie pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true, plus remember last year the previews for him movie they all said The Rock is back." Eve shrugged before smiling, "Your future and ex boyfriends coming this direction, Ryse."

"Hi Ted. Bye Ted." Barbie and Eve said simultaneously before walking away.

As they stood talking an older man walked up to the Latina and fell into a conversation with her. Barbie let out a sigh before walking away and heading towards the bathroom. The departure didn't go unnoticed by Michelle, John or Randy, who were watching the blonde out of the corner of their eyes. The tall blonde gave the two men a look before following her friend.

Standing in the bathroom Barbie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She wasn't sure why she got so pissed when no one noticed her, she just did. She knew in her heart she didn't care about a handshake from someone she didn't know and that it was really about putting a smile on someone's face. Still it bothered her that no one said anything to her about it, other than her co-workers. She felt almost like she was back in elementary school, wanting her teachers approval.

"Hey, are you okay?" Michelle's southern accent asked as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, fine." The younger blonde smiled though she let out a sigh.

"Okay, sure." Michelle nodded, her forehead creased.

"So, lets go have a drink and make up lives for people." She laughed pulling the older woman behind her as they exited the room.

The two blondes quickly made themselves comfortable at the bar with a drink in their hands as they tried to guess what random people's lives were like. As they did so Barbie couldn't help but look at Randy and wonder what her life would have been like if he hadn't broken her heart. Would they be married? She was pretty sure that if they weren't they would have at the least been engaged. With a sigh she turned her attention back to her friend and laughed as the other woman mumbled something about how some people had to live double lives.

"Or maybe, you just can't come up with something." Barbie smiled.

"Oh, hush." Michelle said waving at someone, "Oh, time to go."

"Do we have to? All I'm going to do is end up escorting these legends on stage only to be ignored." She mumbled to herself as Michelle rushed ahead of her.

"You won't be ignored." A voice whispered in her ear and she wasn't surprised that when she turned around Cody Runnels was standing there with a smirk.

"Leave me alone." She warned, though it came out as a sigh.

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" He chuckled wrapping and arm around her and pulling her closer.

She pushed away from him, rolling her eyes and wondering what happened to the Cody she'd known a year or so ago. She could only guess that the fame and success had gotten to his head the way it did so easily with some people. He use to be a sweet, goofy fun to love guy but now he was a lot like Randy's former character, a cocky, arrogant bastard and as much as she hated to admit it, he had his way with women. Although his games and lines had never worked on her, which she was thankful for.

"Seriously, leave me alone." She tried again stepping out of his reach as he tried to replace his arm.

"You heard her Runnels. Get lost." John's voice said from behind her and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips before wrapping her arm around his waist and letting him guide her to the doors.

Before the ceremony started Barbie stood talking to Phil and Jerry when Stephanie motioned for her. She smiled at the men before grabbing her drink and walking towards the older woman. As she walked she couldn't help but wonder what it was that the brunette wanted to talk to her about.

"Tomorrow before RAW I need to see you in my office to talk about a possible storyline." She said with a large smile that made the blonde slightly suspicious.

"Yeah sure. Five?"

"That'll work. I'll see you then." She smiled before walking away to join her husband.

"What was that about?" John asked as he walked up to Barbie, making her turn around quickly.

"Possible storyline." She answered with a shrug.

"Ah, well come on. It's time for the show to start." He laughed wrapping an arm around her as they walked into the building so that they could get to their seats.

It wasn't long before Barbie was escorted back stage so that she could walk the legends onto the stage. She had to hold back a groan as she plastered a smile on her face as she walked another wrestler onto the stage. She caught glimpse of John who smiled up at her largely and winked before heading back stage, getting ready to repeat the process in a few moments.

* * *

This is really just a filler and to make you curious about Barbie's storyline. Lol.


	3. New Storylines

"What did you wanted to talk to me about?" Barbie asked as she sat across from Stephanie with a coffee cup in her hands.

The brunette had called Barbie at seven and told her that she wouldn't be available at five and to come in at nine. Even if the blonde hated to do it she knew that she didn't really have a choice. She groggily got up and stomped around her room, thankful that Eve was such a heavy sleeper, as got dressed to meet her boss. Half way to the stadium she stopped to get a coffee, knowing that she would need one if she wanted to be pleasant.

"A possible storyline that we have planned for you. It's a big one but there's two parts to it and I know that you wont be comfortable with the second part." Stephanie said shaking her head, "Which is why I'm giving you an option here. You can either take it or not and we'll come up with another one for you."

"What is it?" The blonde asked slowly, her stomach doing flips, she could tell by the tone of Stephanie's voice that it wasn't something she was going to like.

"Well, you know how we've been looking for a diva for Nexus? Well, we decided that you deserve it. I know it doesn't seem like it but we have noticed how hard you work and realized that we haven't given you the push that you very much deserve, so this will be it."

"But..." Barbie said slowly with an eyebrow risen.

"But the other part of the storyline is with Randy, and it's romantic one."

Barbie didn't say anything for a minute, thinking of her options. As much as she didn't really want to work with Randy, knowing it would be uncomfortable and would more than likely bring up feelings she wasn't ready to deal with. On the other hand, this was the thing that she'd been waiting for, the chance to prove herself to the fans. Plus, if she didn't take this, she was passing up an opportunity that she'd been waiting for since she'd gotten drafted back to RAW.

"I'll find a way to work with Randy." She said with a small smile.

"I had a feeling you would." The older woman laughed before launching into how great it was going to be, "I'm pretty sure that we don't need to film anything, at least we wont for a while, so it'll just be in ring segments."

"Yeah, sure. When does it start?"

"The first RAW after Wrestlemania. He'll win his match against Mike and you come out to the stage and wave at him then go back behind the curtain. We'll show one of the segments you filmed last year before it so that the universe isn't totally confused as to why you just come out."

"And the Nexus?"

"After you win the diva's belt tomorrow they'll come out and Stu will go on about how Nexus is nearly perfect but they're missing one thing, a diva and since you're the champion you're the one that they want. Th-actually you know what?" Vince's daughter said searching in her desk for something, "Here you go." She smiled laying a script on her desk.

"Thanks. Oh, shit! I have to go or I'm going to be late for Axxess" Barbie said glancing at the clock wide eyed before grabbing her bag, "I'll see you later." She said before shutting the door and leaving her boss shaking her head with a smile.

She really hoped that when the younger woman found out why it was that she, specifically, had suggested her for the storyline she wouldn't be to bad. Of course, when she did suggest Barbie, the creative team and her father all thought it was a good idea and the young diva did deserve it. She hadn't been lying when she told her that they had been watching her and noticing her improvement. However, once she found out who had suggested the characters for the storyline, who knew what Barbie's reaction would be.

* * *

Randy stood in his hotel room looking down at a picture of himself and Barbie, it was something that he did a lot since they'd broken up. They were standing on the beach, his arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck as she laughed at something, her head tilted back slightly and he was smiling happily. They hadn't even been aware that the picture was taken until Maryse had it printed off and gave one to each of them. A knock on his door made him jump slightly before he quickly placed the photo down and jogged to answer it.

"Did you forget that we have to be in Axxess in like, thirty minutes?" John asked as Randy opened the door.

"Shit! Let me just grab my wallet." The taller man said grabbing his wallet and room key before ushering his friend out the door and letting it shut behind him.

After the short five minute car ride to the building, Randy and John stood around talking before they had to be interviewed. They steered clear of talking about issues in their personal lives since reporters were walking around everywhere and would love to catch something they could post online. It wasn't long before Randy was pulled away to start his interview.

As he made his way towards the small gorilla position for his interview, he caught glimpse of Barbie laughing with Ted and Maryse. She looked at him for a second and gave him a small smile before jumping back into her conversation. He frowned as he continued walking, wondering what was going on with her. Usually when they caught each others eyes she'd look the other way or send him a glare. He didn't have much time to think about it though as he entered the room and the fans reaction caught his attention.

Backstage Barbie walked into the room where Randy had just been talking to John who was now sitting on the couch, a soda in his hand watching his friend on the screen. He didn't notice her until she sat down next to him and settled herself into his side. He looked down at her surprised, earning a giggle and a roll of the eyes.

"What'd Steph want?" He asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Just a storyline that I have coming up."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smirked.

"Oh, really?" He asked his hands moving to her sides.

"Yep. Don't do it." She warned turning around realizing what he was about to do.

"What?" He asked with a large dimpled smile before attacking her sides.

She did her best to move from her grasp, knowing that he was much stronger than her. She quickly realized that she was smaller than him and used that to her advantage as she slipped from his grasp with a smile. He frowned at her and stalked towards her, waving his fingers in the air threateningly as she realized she'd backed herself into a corner.

"Please don't." She asked with a pout.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "No? Oh okay." He chuckled before attacking her sides once again.

"O-okay okay!" She surrendered laughing loudly.

They spent the next few minutes before she had to go out talking about her storyline and how she felt about them.. She didn't notice the look in John's eyes as she talked about her and Randy's storyline. She simply kept talking about it and her nerves about becoming a heel, wondering if she would make it sellable.


	4. Preparing for WrestleMania

Sitting in the passengers seat of Eve's car Barbie watched as the city of Saint Louis passed by. Even though she'd seen it many times before, the beauty of it never ceased to amaze her. Looking the posters on the sides of some of the buildings brought a smile to her face, a lot of them were for Wrestlemania. As they passed the exit for the Scottrade center she opened her mouth to say something about it but quickly shut it when she remembered that they were going to the Edward Jones Stadium.

"So, what'd Stephanie want to talk to you about yesterday?" Eve asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, a storyline I have coming up." Barbie answered with a large smile.

"Well, it's got to be a good one if it has you smiling like that." The brunette said glancing at her friend from the corner of her eye.

"It is. It's going to a big one too, well at least that's what Steph said."

"Oh yeah, who does it involve?"

"Nexus and Randy." The blonde said with a small frown.

"Barb, we talked about this." Eve said with a sigh.

Barbie nodded, rolling her eyes as she turned to look back out the window. She and Eve had talked about Randy and the blondes conflicting feelings for him many times before. As much as talking about it let her vent and explain the emotions, it didn't make her feel any better. Besides talking about them and feeling them, especially when he was around, were two completely different things. The rest of the ride was silent as each woman got lost in their own thoughts.

"How in the world did they get here so fast?" Eve asked as they pulled into a parking space behind the arena, watching as Ron and John pulled their bags out of the trunk.

"John drove." Barbie answered with a laugh.

"Good point." The brunette said with a smile before getting out of the car.

After signing things and having pictures taking of her Barbie made her way backstage. She was already getting nervous for her match, the way that she always did. It didn't matter how the match ended, how short or easy it was going to be, she was always nervous. She just wanted to put on a believable show for the universe and that was all that mattered.

She dug out her ipod before putting the bag in the cubby that she was using for the night and put her headphones in. After her music calmed her slightly she tucked the small device in her pocket and made her way towards catering, per request via text message from Stephanie. She didn't let herself thing of what she was needed for, knowing that it would bring on another case of nerves, so she simply focused on the lyrics to the music in her ears.

"So, what's going on?" She asked after she'd put her ipod up and sat next to Stu.

"I just wanted to go over what's going to happen tonight one time, with the both of you." Stephanie said with a smile.

"I win, 'Wade' comes out and asks me to join Nexus., I say I'll think about it and give them my answer tomorrow night." Barbie said with a frown, hoping that she had the basics of it down.

"Well, yeah."

"I don't mean to be rude but I need to go get ready for my match, are we done here?" Stu asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah. I'll see you both tomorrow." Stephanie smiled as they all stood up and went their separate ways.

When she reached the locker room she saw Maryse talking to Ted and couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that they were such an on and off couple, they clearly loved each other and weren't at their happiest unless they were together. She'd tried many times to tell each of them that but they couldn't seem to realize that or they didn't want to listen.

"Hey, Babs." Ted said as she got closer to them.

"Hey Teddy. Ryse, did you still want to go over our match or wait until later?" The Jacksonville beauty asked with a smile.

"Um, I'll come find you when I'm ready?" The platinum blonde asked, to which Barbie simply nodded at before making her way to the gorilla position any ways.

When she got there she walked up the steps, and stood in the middle of the ring looking at the empty seats. It was amazing to think that in only a few hours the place would be overflowing with people and it would be hard to hear yourself thing. She moved to where the commentary team would be sitting and sat in Jerry's chair with a small smile, trying to picture the action from their perspective. She was so busy daydreaming that she hadn't noticed that Randy and Stu had made their way down to go over their match and the moves that they'd go through.

She was pulled from her thoughts by hands being slammed down onto the table, making her jump slightly. She looked up and glared at Stu who was laughing at her before rolling her eyes and standing from her spot. She walked around the table and ignored him as he called out to her, telling her not to be such a spoil sport. Though as soon as she was backstage she was laughing as he called out stupid things, trying to get a reaction from her.

"Ha! I win." He smiled when he'd caught up to her, which wasn't hard to do since his legs were so much longer than hers.

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed rolling her eyes, "It's not something that's hard to do if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, thanks." He pouted dramatically.

"Don't you have a big match to get ready for?" She asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yes, and so do you. Speaking of which, here come Maryse. I'll see you later." He smiled before walking away.

Rolling her eyes she turned to face Maryse and met her halfway before they headed to the locker room, deciding to go over their match there instead of in the ring. After going over it a few times and deciding what they were going to do they each changed into their ring attire and waited for their match to be announced, which didn't take long since they were first on the card.

* * *

Ah, don't worry there wont be any Kelly/Wade in here. Also, I know I've been shooting off these last four chapters like crazy but that's only because I already had them written, the others will come at a slower pace. :)


	5. It's WrestleMania

Standing behind the thick black curtain Barbie bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to pump herself up for the match she was about to have. She could hear the heat that Maryse was getting from the crowd and smiled lightly. Even if the crowd disliked her friend, it meant that she was doing a good job at her job. Patrick, a stage hand motioned towards the stage, telling her it was her turn to make her way to the gorilla position.

As the stage hand pointed to her she gave him a smile before pushing through the curtain and facing the fans. She kept her smile and place as she raised on hand in the air with the rock on sign and pointed at the crowd with the other. When she was off of the ramp she walked over to the fans and slapped their hands quickly before jogging up the steel steps.

After she'd made her way into the ring she quickly made her way to the first turnbuckle and smiled largely before lifting her right hand, once again making the rock on sign. With her left she pointed at the crowd furthest away from her and brought her arm across her body, where she pointed the crown cheered louder. She repeated the action at the turnbuckle closest to Jerry Lawler before hoping down and moving to her corner waiting for the official to signal for the bell.

As soon as he did, she and Maryse circled each other for a moment before the platinum blond lightly speared her. When Barbie hit the ground she automatically lifted her arms to protect her face as Maryse climbed on top of her started to hit her. The French Canadian diva stopped as the ref told her to but kept up her offense by grabbing Barbie's hair and pulling her up. Once she was standing the older woman easily lifted her, placing on her hip and spinning slightly before slamming Barbie down on her knee.

Laying on the mat Barbie's hand went to her back which was stinging in pain as she waited for Maryse to continue the offense. Maryse went for a quick pin which Barbie kicked out of after only a one count. The platinum blonde rolled her eyes and went for the pin again, though she covered her opponent as if she was lounging on the couch, once again, Barbie kicked out.

The taller woman grabbed her rival by the hair once again, and lifted Barbie so that she was on her knees and slammed her into the mat. The official warned Maryse at the hair but she simply threw a hand out at him before turning to Barbie and picking her up once again before trying to throw her into the ropes. Barbie easily reversed it. As Maryse hit the turnbuckles, Barbie wasn't far behind as she slammed her body into the other blondes sandwiching her between the ropes and Barbie.

Barbie stepped back and flipped out of the way before bending slightly at the hips and motioning for Maryse to bring it. Maryse stopped out of the corner and met air as she took a swing before slamming into the turn buckles across from the ones that she'd just been in. Barbie wasted no time going for a springboard elbow before stepping back, only to drop kick Maryse as she came out of the corner. When Maryse fell, Barbie spent no time going for the cover, which the heel kicked out of at two.

Barbie quickly straddled the other womans stomach before grabbing Maryse's hair and slamming her head into the mat repeatedly. She climbed off when the ref warned her to stop and waited for Maryse to stand up. Barbie wasted not time rushing at Maryse and going for the Hurricaranna pin, only to have Maryse kick out. She got back up quickly, allowing her opponent to do so too before going for the tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown or the Kelly cycle as some fans knew it and a pin.

After Maryse had gotten up she quickly sent her off screen friend into the ropes before rushing towards her, only to get a foot to the stomach. As she was bent over Kelly moved her to the center of the ring and placed her thigh against the back of Maryse's neck before bouncing once, to let Maryse know she was going to fall and doing just that. She easily rolled Maryse over and listened as the official hit the mat three times and the bell sounded.

She grabbed the belt for him as he handed it to her and lifted it in the air when he lifted her other one. She repeated the actions she'd made during her entrance on the turnbuckles before stepping down. Walking forward to leave the gorilla position she was stopped by the familiar music and closed her eyes before stepping backwards.

"Well, that was quite impressive, Kelly. You might want to take that to heart, I don't say that about just anybody." Stu said as he spoke into the microphone, clearly in character as Wade, she didn't answer simply rolled her eyes and looked around the audience nervously.

"You know, Nexus is almost perfect. We the tag team championships, the US championship and soon I'll have the WWE Championship. We're only missing one thing." He smirked, taking a step closer.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked, adjusting the belt on her shoulder.

"A diva to concur the women's division of and seeing as how you are the unified Diva's champion, obviously you'd fit in well with the rest of us champions, don't you think?"

"You really expect me to join you guys?" She scoffed.

"You either join us willingly or we can force you to, it is completely up to you. However, I expect an answer by tomorrow night." He said seriously before turning and walking back stage.

She slapped a few hands on the way out and let out a groan of pain as soon as she was out of sight of the fans. She didn't care how much people said wrestling was fake, it wasn't. Getting thrown on to the mat, which was really only a very thin mat followed by a sturdy pallet of wood, the pain it caused was real. The injuries that so many of the superstars and diva's suffered were real. The sound effects to being hit or kicked weren't just sound effects, they were real hits and kicks. When people called it fake she wanted to scream. The business wasn't fake, scripted of course but in no way fake.

"Nice job out there, Barbie." Ron, or R-truth, said as she walked towards the table filled with cold water bottles.

"Thanks." She smiled before handing her belt to a stage hand who's arms were waiting for it, "Shower, I need a shower." She said to herself after taking a long sip of her water.

"That you do." John's voice said from behind her.

"Once you get out there, you will too so shut up." She smiled, earning a chuckled from him.

"True, maybe you should just wait that way, we can save water by showering together." He winked.

"Ha, funny." She laughed, blushing lightly as she pushed him away.

"AW, is that a no?" John pouted.

"Uh, yeah, it's a no." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Meanie. Damn, I have to go get ready for my match. I'll see you afterwards?" He asked turning to leave.

"Of course! Good luck out there, oh and try not to get hurt, I have no idea what I'd do without you here." She smiled before making her way towards the diva's locker room.

As he walked towards the superstars locker room John couldn't help but think about Barbie. Everyone knew that they were best friends, had been since she joined the company four years ago. Of course, over time things changed and feeling grew. Now, he was almost positive that he could safely say that he loved her. She had been there for him so much when it seemed like no one else had.

When he was going through his divorce, she had been right there, letting himself break down in front of her and being his shoulder to cry on. She was there when he got injured and simply need a friend to keep him from getting bored to death. Some how over the last four years, she'd become the most important woman in his life, other than his mom.

Which was probably why he'd been so pissed of when Randy had cheated on her with her supposed best friend. He hated to see her crying and in pain because of two people that had lowered inebriations. Even worse, he hated hearing her question her self worth and every little thing about herself, from her looks to her personality. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts as he stood behind the curtain and waited for his music to hit.

The match went by in a blur and before he knew it, his arm was being raised as Wade rolled out of the ring and made his way up the stairs. He smiled and made his way up the ramp a few seconds later, soaking in the crowds reaction. It was one of the many things that he'd missed while he'd been 'fired'. As he walked down the halls he nodded at the people as he passed them but didn't say anything, wanting nothing more than to shower.

* * *

**Ah, I'm loving the way this story is going right now. :) Seriously, it's almost like I can't stop writing it.**

**Oh, if you have a oneshot request, don't hesitate to ask... this month they are all christmas/holiday themed ;) and will be posted under the _For Christmas_ story.**


	6. Sibling Rivalries and Interviewer Advice

"Are you serious?" Barbie asked pacing back and fourth with her cell phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Karen's getting married and we have to be there." Her mother, Denise, said, her tone truly remorseful.

"Funny how she so conveniently plans her wedding on the day that I'll be in Jacksonville." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"Sweetie Im sur-" The older woman started to say but was cut off.

"Oh, don't even try to make excuses for her. You know what, whatever, don't come. I hope it rains all day. I have to go go, love you. Bye." She rushed angrily ending the call.

She resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall and took a deep breath, calming herself. She wasn't sure why it was that she was surprised her cousin would do something like this, she'd done it before. Karen Lynch was the devil in a twenty five year old woman's body if you asked Barbie.

The two had never gotten along, not since they were little and Barbie didn't see that changing anytime soon. In fact, if it was up to her, she would completely cut Karen out of her life. As badly as she wanted to do that, she couldn't her mother loved the woman way to much and it drove Barbie crazy but she dealt with it, for her mother's sake.

"Whoa, who do you want to kill and why?" Melina asked as Barbie dug her pen into the surface of the table where they were having a signing.

"Karen." She growled rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we can talk about she-beast later," Melina nodded, making her friend smile, "But right now, you need to put on your happy face for the fans, okay?" The older woman asked with an eyebrow raised.

Barbie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. She spent the next hour or so pushing her hair out of her face and signing various item that were given to her. She loved signings, no matter how she felt there were always a few fans that could make her smile and laugh. The fact that she was just coming off a big win and people were congratulating her about it, made her feel even better.

"Oh, my jaw hurts." Barbie complained as she and Melina walked out of the building towards their cars.

"Well, stop smiling." Melina laughed, rubbing her own jaw.

"I can't. Stupid people making me laugh." She mumbled.

"Boo!" A voice said as someone jumped out in front of them.

"Damn it, Hennigan! That wasn't funny." Barbie pouted as she punched him in the arm.

"I told you about scaring me, asshole." Melina said, as she laid a punch on his other arm.

"Ow! Okay! Geez, no need to hit me." He said with a playful pout rubbing his arms, "Cena, you may want to come out before they beat you up too." He called looking over their heads.

"Aw." The blue eyed man pouted stepping into view.

"How many times have I told you scaring me isn't funny!" Barbie yelled, swatting his arm.

"Ow, it is funny, you know, just not to you." He smiled, his large dimples showing.

"Whatever." She said fighting a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Melina said wrapping her arms around her boyfriends waist as Barbie and John followed, his arm around her shoulders towards her car.

* * *

Watching as various people came and went Randy closed his eyes for a second before snapping them back open. The last thing he needed was to fall asleep and have the interviewer come in and catch him. Then again, he had known the man since he'd gotten his start and was pretty sure that if he did drift off, Nat wouldn't say anything about it. He leaned his head against the wall only to hear the door open as he let out a groan.

"Hey man, how are you today?" The very chipper voice of Nat Clark asked.

Randy grunted in response and ran a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." The man remarked sarcastically before settling himself in on the chair across from the wrestler.

"Asswipe." Randy commented though he was smiling.

"Let's just get down to business." The younger man chuckled before he started firing off his questions. "Alright, last one which is one my sister demanded I ask you. You're single correct?"

"Yeah." The blue eyed man answered slowly.

"What is it that you look for in a woman?" He asked, his face showing that he didn't want to.

Randy didn't say anything for a minute, trying to think but the only thing that came to mind was one woman, Barbara Jean Blank. He mentally shrugged before describing her, without mentioning her name. It was clear when he was finished that it was her he was talking about and Nat realized to as he looked at Randy with a small smile.

"Well, it was great to see you. again, Randy."

"Yeah, you too. Next time though, lets do this by phone."

"Deal. Oh, if you miss Barbie as much as I think you do, you should talk to her, I don't mean that bullshit small talk, I mean really talk to her."

"Yeah, if she gives me the time of day."

"She has to. You two have a storyline coming up right? You'll have to talk then."

"How the hell did you know about that?" Randy asked with an eyebrow risen.

"I have my ways. Seriously, though talk to her. Even if you two don't end up together, at least that way you'll have some closure. I really need to go. I'll see you later." He said before leaving with a wave.

As Randy grabbed his things he thought about what Nat said. He knew that he needed to talk to Barbie, it wasn't something he was looking forward to though. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just knew that talking would lead to fighting and yelling and that was the last thing he wanted, especially with a storyline coming up.

If they did get into an argument they more than likely wouldn't talk to each other and that would just make the situation uncomfortable, even more than it was already going to be. No, if he wanted this to be believable it was better that he wait until the two were at least talking on a regular basis again. That way it wouldn't be as uncomfortable or lead to any more damage than what was already done.

Of course, if he went by that logic, he should probably talk to her sooner rather than later. If he did, they could argue and get everything off of their chests and at the very least be friends. Plus, if they argued before she let him back into her life whatever damage there was left to do could be done and then she could decide if it was worth it.

He shook his head and sighed, he was so damn confused. Of course, he wanted to talk to her but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. Then again, if he got to actually talk to her instead of hearing about what was going on with her through friends, maybe things would change. He hit the wall that he walked by in frustration and decided not to think about it.

**

* * *

**

**For those of you that don't know...My updates will probably be coming slower this months since I'm doing the whole OneShot Holiday Request thing. But they will come! ****And, if you have a request feel free to make one, even if I've already done the pairing. :]**

**Ah, so if the chapter that was previously here confused you...yeah, it wasn't suppose to, that was a chapter from It's Your Love...I uploaded the wrong chapter to the story. :/ Now I know not to try and watch a movie and update at the same time *shakes head*. Sorry about that.**


	7. Nasty Airport Floors

"I so hate this part." Barbie groaned, wrinkling her nose as she looked down at her sock covered feet.

"I know." John chuckled shaking his head as Barbie unconsciously stood on the balls of her feet, "And before you ask, I have no idea how often it is that they clean the floors." He added.

She didn't turned to face him and gave him a playful glare before sticking her tongue out at him and turning to walk through the metal detector. She smiled as the guard motioned her through, not noticing the very obvious eye fuck he was giving her, John however did. When the round, balding man turned to motion for John to pass through, he gave the man a glare before grabbing his things and walking towards her, where she was waiting.

"Didn't want to get lost again?" He chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That was once!" She pouted, "Plus, JFK is a huge airport and I'd never been before." She added, in her defense with a nod.

He laughed as they continued walking and she was surprised that they hadn't been stopped yet by fans asking for his autograph. A few people glanced up at them and pulled out their phone but no one had yet to at least try and stop them. Then again, they did have two very large, rather scary looking men, one walking in front of them and one walking behind them. As they sat down at their gate people seemed to realize that their eyes weren't tricking them and started crowding around them. After about thirty minutes, they trickled away as the two wrestlers stood to board their plane.

"I get to pick the car this time!" The blonde said in a sing-song tune as they waited for their luggage.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to remind me about it every five minutes." John said rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I think I do. If I don't you'll try to sweet talk me into it." She smirked grabbing her bag, "And we both know that you will so don't even try." She said turning around wagging her index finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Randy stood backstage of stadium that RAW would be taped in a few hours and couldn't help but think of his up coming storyline. Not only would he be getting the championship back from Mike, ending their feud and the signifying the very beginning of his and 'Wade's, but Stephanie and the creative team had actually put his suggestion of a storyline with Nexus, himself and 'Kelly' into play. The next few months, or however long it was that the story continued for was going to be a very stressful period of time. He was thankful that he was going to get a chance to talk to her even if it was going to be because the situation forced them to.

"Randy, you're phones been ringing for the past two minutes." Paul, or Triple H, said walking up to him, brining him from his thoughts.

"Oh, damn. Thanks." He said shaking his head and pulling his phone from his pocket and glancing at the screen, to see his father's name repeated three times in his missed calls.

He looked at the phone wondering what it was that was so important before calling the familiar number. He was slightly surprised that his mother answered on the first ring and immediately started babbling about the fact that his younger brother was getting married. After promising to call Nathan after the show and congratulate him, he hung up and shook his head.

He wasn't surprised that Nathan was getting married, he and his girlfriend had been together since they were juniors in high school. Kaylin was a sweet girl with an amazing personality and looks to match, the fact that Nate had asked her to marry him was something Randy had been expecting from his younger brother. He thought that they were a little young, each being in their early twenties but realized that age really didn't mean anything when it came to love.

Hell, he was seven years older than Barbie and if he hadn't cheated, he was almost positive that he would have asked her to marry him. Actually, he'd been looking at rings the night before he'd found Mickie at the bar and had asked the jeweler to inscribe one. He quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind, not wanting to remember what exactly it was that he'd messed up or how badly.

"Randy, we need to get ready for our segment." Mike said as he walked up to the taller man, who hadn't realized how long he'd been lost in his thoughts, smirking slightly.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to lose the title." Randy commented as they walked towards the curtain.

"As much as I love having it, it's a lot to take on. I have so much more respect for people that have held it." He sighed shaking his head as he readjusted the belt he'd just been handed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not all just glitz and glam."

"No, it's really not. Plus, I'm going to get injured at the next pay-per-view, it'll be nice to have some time off."

"Yeah, just make sure you still train and shit or you're going to have a serious case of ring rust when you come back." Randy chuckled just as a stage hand walked up to them gesturing towards the stage before rushing past them.

* * *

**Ah, I'm soo sorry about the late update, seriously, how much do I suck?**

**Okay, so I watched Smackdown for the first time in like...forever and...um, what in the world are they doing to that show? Seriously, they need to cancel NXT and Superstars and focus on RAW and SmackDown and the storylines that they have going on there.**


	8. A Diva For Nexus

Standing in the ring after winning her match against Maryse and Victoria, or Alicia to the fans, Barbie held Eve's hand in the air, signaling their victory. It was short lived as Stu walked onto the stage, fully in character, with a smirk. She didn't really pay attention to what exactly he was saying, as she kept reminding herself what to do. Kick Eve in the stomach, grab a mic and tell the WWE universe that she was Nexus and leave the gorilla position, with a smirk on her face, it wasn't going to be that hard, she still had to sell it though.

"Well, Kelly? Nexus or against us?" He asked and she looked back and forth between, Eve, the crowd chanting 'Nexus sucks' and Stu a few times before grabbing Eve's hand and listening to the crowd cheer.

After a minute she turned to Eve and landed a kick to her abdomen, watching as the Latina fell. Motioning to one of the various workers ring side she motioned for a mic and snatched it from him before saying the two words that would truly start the beginning of her career as a heel before walking out of the ring, up the stage and behind the curtain, "I'm Nexus."

Walking back stage she let out a breath and wondered how she did. She was pretty sure that if she did terribly Stephanie or one of the bigger names would have been at her side the second she walked through the curtain. Of course, if she did well that probably would have been the case too. However, when she stepped backstage no one had rushed to her side which made her that much more anxious.

"Well, if it isn't then newest member of Nexus." The familiar accented voice of Paul called walking up to her with a smile pasted to his handsome features.

"Newest female member, at least." Heath shrugged, with a matching smile, "Remember, Husky just 're-joined'." He said rolling his eyes.

"Any ways, how does it feel to be bad?" The master of the 450 splash asked, his voice teasing as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Not bad." She smiled, "Okay, be honest with me here, how did I do out there?"

"Pretty damn good, actually." Heath said with an approving nod.

"Really, you think so?" She asked hopefully, biting her lip.

"Yeah. If your not sure why don't you ask, Orton? He's the master heel...even if he isn't one at the moment." Paul said nodding towards the men's locker room where Randy walked out, dressed for his match.

Barbie continued biting her lip and trying to think if that was the best idea. She knew that he would not only be honest but he could give her some really good advice. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him about anything yet. She sighed remembering that they had a storyline coming up, which meant they would eventually have to talk to each other. As she continued to think about it she saw John headed towards catering and thought of something.

She quickly waved Paul and Heath off before rushing to catch up to her best friend, "John!...Cena!" She yelled, as both he and Jo-Mo turned in her direction.

* * *

Randy sat in the medic's office trying to ignore the pain in his left shoulder. It wasn't anything major that would call for a injury break, but it was still bothering him. As the doctor, Kevin, moved around the room getting whatever it was that he needed John walked in. The younger man smiled lightly and rolled his eyes after John frowned slightly, watching Kevin flint about.

"What's up?" Randy asked as John sat in the only chair in the room.

"I was talking to Barbie earlier and..." He sighed trailing off with a sigh.

At the mention of the blonde's name Randy perked up slightly, wondering what possibly could have happened to make John look for Randy and bring her up. He felt a small amount of hope start to build up but quickly squashed it. The last thing he needed was to have hope for something that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah?" Randy asked circling his hands, urging John to continue.

"You know how she's starting her whole heel thing? Well, since we all know that you're one of the best there is, she was wondering if you'd help her. Make her become more believable, or something like that." John shrugged.

"Yeah sure." Randy answered without missing a beat.

"Okay, she said she'd call you and set up a time to...start lessons I guess." John chuckled.

Randy nodded and tried his best not to let the smile threatening to take over make it's appearance. He knew that her asking for advice about work wasn't exactly what he wanted, but at least it'd give the the chance to talk. At that point in time, that was really all that he wanted, to be able to talk to her.

The second John walked out the door, telling Randy he was going to tell Barbie, the younger man let the smile he'd been holding back, take over. When he was finished getting his shoulder checked out, after promising not to over extend his muscles he left and unconsciously checked his phone. He knew that she wasn't going to call until later but the though of her name appearing on the screen and hearing her ring tone after so much time, made him excited, like a twelve year old with a crush.

* * *

**For some reason, I really really like this chapter. :) Obviously, I'm not going to have Randy and Barbie jump into a relationship, or even friendship. I just don't think of my Barbie as the type of person to automatically forgive, even if it has been over a year, ya know? Actually, they aren't even going to jump right into a friendship either...and now I may be giving to much away *sigh*.**

**Oh! If you like the Randy/Kelly pairing, you should really check out _Helpless When You Smile _by _xyoumakemecrazy_, seriously, it's amazing...in my personal opinion. It's in my fav's...so it really wouldn't be much trouble to find. ;)**


	9. Relief and Disappointment

Sitting at Starbucks with her phone in one hand and her drink in the other Barbie looked at the number with a sigh as her finger hovered over the call button. She knew that she needed to call Randy, if she actually wanted his help, which she honestly did. She just wasn't sure if she could be around him without throwing something at him or breaking down.

When she'd broken up with him they hadn't exactly talked like they probably should have. Of course, she felt that since he'd cheated on her with her supposed bestfriend, she had the right to act as if he didn't exist. She tried her hardest to act like that was the case but it was all but impossible, when she saw him just about everyday. Eventually, she just learned to act as if he was a stranger, which wasn't easier but it did help slightly, she didn't have to act like he wasn't there but she could act as if she'd never met him.

Sighing she pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear waiting for him to answer, when she got his voice mail she was both relieved and disappointed. She wanted to just get talking to him over with, which was the disappointment. She was relieved that he didn't answer, which meant she wouldn't exactly have to talk to him yet.

"You are addicted to those things." John said from behind her and she smiled, looking at the drink in her hand.

"Um, yeah. Caramel Frapps are the best." She said watching him as he moved to sit across from her.

"Okay, but you do realize it's winter and you're drinking an iced coffee right?"

"Well, yeah, so?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "You drink cold water, soda and beer, right?" She questioned.

"Well, yeah." He nodded with a frown.

"So what's wrong with me drinking a cold coffee?" She smiled, knowing by the way that his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, she'd just won the insignificant arguement.

"Whatever." He grumbled, "Have you called Randy yet?"

"Yeah, got his voice mail though." She shrugged, "And before you ask, yes I did leave a message."

"Cool, you want to hurry up and finish that so we can go get some real food?" He asked looking at the brownie on the table in front of him in disappointment..

"I'm done, all that's left is ice." She shrugged standing up and pulling her jacket on, "Well, come on. I'm hungry, too!" She smiled pulling his hand as they walked out of the cafe.

After they'd gotten something to eat and John dropped Barbie off at the hotel she quickly made her way to her room and laid on the bed. She was exhausted and her head was starting to hurt. As she peeled off her jeans to change into a pair of sweats there was a knock at the door and she groaned before hurridly pulling on her sweats and rushing to open it.

"What the hell are you doing here and what could you possibly want?" She asked, her tone harsh and angry.

* * *

Randy wiped his face with the towel around his shoulders to wipe away some of the sweat as he continued his pace on the treadmill. He nodded at Mike and Ted who walked in, dressed for a work out as well. Glancing at the clock Randy sighed and turned the machine off, realizing that if he wanted to be on time for his meeting with Stephanie and Vince he needed to head back to the hotel and take shower.

As he walked into the hotel room that served as Vince and Stephanie's office he narrowed his eyes at the person that the chairman of the company was talking to. He did everything in his power to not loudly and angerily ask what the hell the person was doing there. For all he knew, she'd been released and they didn't have any plans on letting her come back.

"Oh, good, you're here." Vince said, noticing Randy, "Well, aren't you going to welcome Ms. James back?" The older man asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hello." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hi." She smiled.

Randy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly pulled it out, he looked at the name on the screen and smiled before looking up at his boss and sighing, placing the phone back in his pocket. As much as he was eager to talk to Barbie, even if it was strictly work related, he knew that Vince wouldn't like it much if he called off a meeting for a non-emergency phone call. As Stephanie walked into the room, she had on a very professional face and Randy couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, dad, since you're still busy with Mickie, do you want me to talk to Randy?" Even though she phrased it and made it sound like a question, everyone in the room knew that she was telling him she wanted to talk to the 'The Viper'.

"Yes, go ahead. If I finish before you I'll come join you." Mr. Mcmahon nodded.

Randy nodded at his boss as he left purposely ignoring Mickie. He had a feeling that with her being back any chance he had at being a part of being in Barbie's life once again, had just greatly lessened. He was pulled from his thoughts as Stephanie slammed the door shut and let out a growl.

"I can't believe she's back!" She whispered harshly, "Figures, she goes to TNA, does whatever the hell it was that she did over there, thinks she's the shit and decides to come back. AND dad actually lets her!"

"Feel better?" Randy chuckled sitting down in an arm chair.

"No, but I definatly know a way to." She smirked, her eyes glinting as she clearly though of something, "Any ways, we're going to hold off starting you and Barbie's storyline until next month, after she's a little more...deeply rooted into Nexus."

Randy nodded, slightly relieved. He knew that with Mickie's return lots of things were going to change both professionally and personally. He pushed that though out of his head and listened as Stephanie continued to fill him in on not only his story line with Barbie but also he's new on-screen rival, Ted Dibiase. After an hour or so they were finished and he walked out waving slightly at Vince who was still talking to Mickie.


	10. Accident

"Well, what are you doing here, Karen?" Barbie asked again, glaring at her cousin.

"There was an accident." The brunette sniffed, making Barbie realize for the first time that there were tears pooled in the other woman's eyes.

"W-who?" Barbie asked, already having an idea of who but refusing to believe it until the name passed through her cousin's lips.

"Your mom." Karen sniffed again.

The blonde stood frozen for a moment letting the words sink in before she spurred into action. She began dashing around the room, throwing things into her purse and suitcase. She barely paid attention to what she was doing, not caring if she looked like a mad woman, just that she got everything packed.

"Come on!" She demanded as she took off down the hall towards the room Stephanie and Vince used as an office, banging on the door when she got to it.

"Ms. Blank, how can I help you?" Vinve asked looking at her in obvious surprise.

"There's a family emergency and I need to go home for a week or so." She rushed out, wanting nothing more than to just leave.

She listened to him tell her that she could due to the fact that she hardly ever took time off and had already filled the segment that they would air. He also told her to call him and let him know when she'd thought she'd be back. She nodded rushed out a thank you before pulling her cousin behind her as she rushed towards the elevator.

Three hours later she was walking down the halls of the hospital that her mother was in, her rush to see her long gone. Now that she was so close to seeing her, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She'd already pictured the older woman's condition many times during the flight and didn't want any of them to turn out to be reality.

"It's not as bad as I'm sure you're thinking." Karen said soothingly as the two walked down the hall.

Barbie didn't say anything in response, instead focusing on taking one step at a time and breathing in and out. Though she knew that it wasn't really her cousin's fault, she blamed Karen. If the brunette hadn't insisted that the two meet at the resturant that they planned to, they wouldn't be in the hospital, visiting her mother.

As they came to the room that the nurse had told them was her mother's Barbie put her hand on the knob and took a deep breath. Letting it out she pushed the door open and swollewed. Karen had been right, it wasn't as bad as she'd though it would be but it wasn't pretty.

"Mom." Barbie breathed, looking at Denise who looked at her with a small smile and sleepy eyes.

As much as the young woman wanted to rush to her mother's side, she found it impossible to move. As she stood frozen she took in her mother's appearance. There were bruises and cuts covering most of the visable skin on her torso and her right let was in a cast. Tears pricked the back of Barbie's eyes and they seemed to spur her into action as she suddenly darted to her mother's side.

"It's okay, Barbie. I'm okay." Her mother soothed as the tears fell from Barbie's eyes.

* * *

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Randy from his sleep. Groaning he sat up and ran his hand down his face, waking himself up slightly. He looked at the screen in confusion, not recognizing the number, for a few seconds before he decided to answer.

"Hi." The familiar voice said on the other end, though it wasn't the voice that he wanted to hear.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"No need to be grumpy Mr. Orton," The woman giggled, "But yeah, can you give me Barbie's number?"

"You can't be serious, Mickie. Why would she want to talk to you? Better yet, why do you want to talk to her?" He asked, letting his suspicion creep into his voice.

"I'm taking her place on the card for RAW tomorrow since her mom's in the hospital and I was hoping that -" She started to say but Randy quickly cut her off.

"You were hoping what? That you could catch her while she's vulnerable and worm your way back into her life after hurting her the way that you did?" He asked but got no response. "You know she's a lot smarter than she was when you left, a lot tougher too. So no, I won't give you her number." He said harshly before hanging up.

As he stood up he realized what Mickie had said. Barbie's mother was in the hospital and if he knew Barbie as well as he thought, the blonde was right by his side. As he showered he debated with himself about if he should or shouldn't call her. However, he didn't have to come up with an answer as his cell phone started ringing, the sound of Life After You filling the hotel room.

"Hello?" Her voice asked floating through the phone, thich with tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with a frown as he dug around in his suitcase for a pair of clothes to wear for the day.

"Not really, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay," He said slowly pulling on his boxers, "So, when do you want to start 'heel lessons'?" He asked deciding that if she wanted him to know about her mother, she'd tell him about it.

"I'm in Jacksonville and will probably be here for the next few days, my mom was in an accident, anyways, when I get back I'll let you know and we can start."

"Okay, is Denise okay?" He asked.

"She's okay, just a broken leg and lots of cuts and bruises." She sighed, "Ah, speaking of mom she's probably wondering where I am. I have to go, I'll catch you later."

"Alright, tell your mom I hope she feels better. Bye."

"Bye." She sighed before the line went dead.

Randy hung up his phone and smiled lightly. He was plesantly surprised that she'd called him. Even if it was only a very brief conversation atleast they'd had a civil conversation. Which didn't consist of the awkwardness that he'd expected.

* * *

Walking around the backstage area at the house show, John wondered where Barbie was. Out of all the other superstars and diva's he'd asked, no one had any idea where the bubbly blonde had gone to. He knew that she was a grown woman and could take care of herself but he was starting to worry.

"Hey, have you seen my best friend?" Eve asked as she walked up to him.

"Uh, our best friend, no not since last night." John shook his head.

"Oh, she is much more than a best friend to you," The Latina smiled before it turned into a frown, "Yeah, when I got back to the room last night all of she and all of her things were gone."

"Well, I'm sure that-ah, one second." He said answering the phone that was vibrating in his pocket, "Hello?...Hey, where are you?...Oh God, is she okay?...Yeah, no I get it, I'd do the same thing...Give her my best...Okay...Yeah, I'll see you when you get back...You too, bye." John smiled though as soon as the call was disconnected he sighed and shook his head.

"Well?" Eve asked looking at him impatiently.

"It was Barbie. She's in Jacksonville, her mom was in an accident so she's staying with her for a little while." He said, giving the cliff notes version.

"Is Denise okay?"

"Yeah, her worst injury is a broken leg and you know Barbie." He smiled.

"Yeah, oh, you have a match to get ready for. I'll catch you later." She smiled before walking away, him following her lead.

As he got ready for his match, his mind drifted to Barbie, which wasn't something that was unusual. He couldn't help but wonder how it was that she was doing with the situation. She'd explained what was going on with her mother but she hadn't said a word about herself.

That was typical Barbara Blank for you though, she didn't usually put her feelings out there unless she wanted you to know them. Unless you were as close to her as he and Eve were, she'd make you believe that happiness was her only emotion. Which, of course, wasn't the case, just like she'd seen all possible range of John's emotions, he'd seen hers.

As he walked out of the locker room, he made himself focus on the in-ring segment and match that he was about to put on for the WWE universe.


	11. Almost Back To Work

As Barbie stood in her childhood bedroom packing her clothes she took in a deep breath and bit her lip. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a picture. She put the shirt she was folding down and walked over to it, gently picking it up. It was of her and Randy, the one Maryse had copied and given to each of them.

She slid it into her suitcase and continued packing when she looked at the time and realized she only had about an hour before she needed to be at the airport. Her eyes widened and her packing became more rushed and her packing was starting to resemble the way it had when she'd left her hotel room, a week and a half ago.

"Ready?" Denise asked as she stood in the doorway, on her crutches.

"Yep." She nodded grabbing her things, "Let's go."

Later the day she stood in the Pittsburgh airport waiting for baggage with her hoodie on and her sunglasses pulled over her eyes, hoping to go unnoticed. So far, it had worked and no one on the plane or in the airport had approached her. However, the familiar sound of fans screaming a wrestlers name made her realize that soon enough, her going unseen was going to come to a stop.

"Barbie?" She heard his deep voice ask from behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile.

"I have a few interviews to do and decided I'd come down early, get them over with and then take a day to relax before the pay-per-view." He shrugged.

"Ted! Ted! Can I have you're autograph?" A teenage looking girl asked thrusting a notebook and pen at him.

"Sure." He smiled quickly scribbling his name before handing it back to the girl, "What about you?"

"Huh?" Barbie asked looking at him with a frown.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, my mom all but shoved me out of the house and demanded I come back to work and I decided that since Vince gave me the rest of the week off, I'd come up here, get in a few days work out and relax a little before officially getting back on the road." She shrugged, grabbing her bags when they finally appeared in front of her.

"Good idea. I'll see you later, then?" He asked grabbing his own bags.

"Or you could give me a ride to the hotel, we can drop our stuff of and get a quick bite." She smiled.

"You're not really suggesting that, you're telling me what's going to happen, huh?" He chuckled as they walked towards the rental car that he'd picked out.

"Yup." She smirked throwing her bags into the trunk before moving to the passenger's side of the car.

Ted simply laughed, shaking his head before sitting in the driver's seat and driving towards the hotel. As they drove they caught up on small talk and Barbie did her best to subtly ask Ted about himself and Maryse, to which he quickly changed the subject. At the moment she wasn't thinking about any paparazzi of fans that would see them together and jump to conclusions, she was to tired for that fact to even enter her mind.

* * *

Laying in his hotel bed, John realized just how much he loved days off. Although he loved his fans and what he did for a living, it was nice to take a break. Days off meant he could drop the character and be himself, not the superman that the creative team wrote him to be.

He knew that people loved the person that they saw on screen and couldn't help but wonder what they would think of him off screen. Would they still love him and think of everything that he did as great? Or would they realize that the act was some what that, just an act?

"Dude, come on, you're thinking so loudly I can't think." Randy grumbled from the small table that he was using as a desk.

"Fuck you." The slightly shorter man laughed grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, hoping it would keep his mind off of his thoughts.

"Hey, see if any of the games are on."

"Which game? Basketball? Football?"

"Football, the Rams are playing."

"Yeah, well so are the Pats so the Rams will just have to lose with one less viewer." John chuckled, eyes widening at the score, "Holy shit."

"What? Your precious Pats not doing so good?"

"Uh, no exactly the opposite, they are killing the Jets, forty five to three." The West New berry native smiled proudly.

As he watched the game his thoughts focused on the games and what plays were being called. Watching the game he couldn't help but wonder how much different his life would have been if he'd went down the football path. Probably alot different so there were alot more players in the league than there were wrestlers with the company.

"You're doing it again." Randy said shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Huh, oh, sorry." John sighed, "I'm just going to go to sleep, that way I can't think." He sighed tossing Randy the remote and closing his eyes.

Randy simply shook his head before deciding that sleeping didn't sound like such a bad idea. It had been a long week, filled with events and signings and he was exhausted. Of course, he couldn't blame work for all of his lack of sleep, he'd defiantly been worrying about Barbie and was anxious for her return. He just had no idea of when it was that the blonde would grace the WWE superstars and divas with her presence.

* * *

_Yeah so, not my best work but eh, what can I say? I just really wanted to update and write. Although, it is just a filler there maybe a hint as to some of the upcoming drama. :)_

_Oh, two more pieces of info for you. One being that for my OneShot Christmas request story, I'm closing it but will be posting another 'story' which will only consist of oneshots and requests and it will work the same way that the other one did. :) And the second piece of information is that I will be writing a Ted/Kelly story [they are a new favorite of mine; I totally adore them!] and it will be a vampire one. I've always wanted to try my hand at a vamp story and after asking, it seems that quite a few people would like to see me try that also. But it won't be some teenage love story one, I mean obviously it will be a love story but there will, hopefully, be more too it than that...eh, you know what, just check it out, when i post it, to see what I mean._


	12. Let The Rumors Begin

Sitting in the chair on her bed Barbie opened her laptop and typed in her e-mail address, hoping she had an e-mail that would keep her occupied. The one bad thing about having come down so early was that there wasn't really any one to talk to, other than fans. While she loved her fans she wanted to have a real conversation with someone. She had already debated talking to Ted but remembered what he'd said about being in interviews all day. Frowning she deleted all of her emails, which were mainly spam mail.

"What the hell?" She said aloud, though to herself as she looked through her twitter accounts, "Me and Ted?" Frowning she read through them all and let out a sigh.

Click on one of the links that someone had included in their tweet she drummed her nails on the desk as she waited for it to load. When if was finished she rolled her eyes and shook her head. The headline read 'Blank and Dibiase's Budding Relationship?'.

There were a few pictures of her and Ted together. The first one was of them walking side by side at the airport headed towards his rental. The second was of her putting her bags in the trunk, he had a hand on her back as he looked over her shoulder and the last was simply of the two of them laughing as they sat in the car.

"This is not going to be good." She mumbled as someone knocked on the door, "Hey?" She frowned looking at the person she'd just been looking at in the pictures.

"Have you seen them?" He asked and she already knew what he was talking about, she simply nodded stepping to the side to allow him entrance into the room.

"Yeah, have you seen the tweets?" She asked biting her lip.

"No." He sighed.

She didn't say anything simply handed him the laptop and waited while he looked at he was done he asked her to look at the comments below it and she couldn't help but laugh. Some of them were congratulation the two and saying that they made an adorable couple while others called her a home-wrecker and various other things from 'stealing' Ted from Maryse.

"What do you think they'd, everyone, would say if they knew the truth? About us?" Ted asked a few minutes later when the two sat in silence.

"I don't know." Barbie said quietly.

* * *

Sitting in the airport Randy felt like banging his head against the wall, purely out of boredum. He'd forgotten to set his ipod aside when he was packing so it ended up in he checked bag. The only thing he'd had on him was his phone and he didn't have the headphones that went with it either. Rolling his eyes he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"Have you seen this?" John chuckled from next to him.

"What?"

"Aparently Ted and Barbie are dating."

"What?" Randy asked grabbing the phone John held out to him.

He read the same article that Barbie had and let out a breath. He knew that they weren't really together but he knew about Ted and Barbie's past. He hadn't said anything about it because he knew that they wanted to keep it a secret. Of course, he didn't know how serious their relationship was or why they'd broken up but he had a feeling that because of the new rumors, it was going to come out, or atleast part of it.

"Interesting." Randy nodded, "Too bad it's totally bullshit." He added after a minute.

"Yeah. I wonder what she and Ted think about it?" John asked placing the phone back in his pocket.

Randy frowned, he hadn't really thought about that. He knew both of them pretty well and liked to think that they'd just blow it off. Of course, there was a little bit of truth to it and he didn't know how they'd react to that. When word go out about Ted and Maryse the first time, Ted had simply acted as if nothing happened and went on with life had usually gone. The same went for Barbie when she and Randy had started dating.

Letting out a breath he pushed the thought out of his mind, realizing that it really wasn't his business. He pulled out his own phone and decided to check out what the dirtsheets were saying about him as of recently. The praises, and even negative words, about him usually cleared his mind and made him smile.

It wasn't long before the flight they were on was called to board. With a sigh he grabbed his carry on and waited in the line. He hated flying, even if he usually did ride in first class. There never seemed to be enough room for his legs and he could never sleep. The fact that he had nothing to keep him busy was just going to make the flight longer than it was going to be.

* * *

_Yeah, I know, not all that long or interesting but it does play a role in the story, so I needed to get it up. The next chapter with have some Randy/Barbie interaction as well as a Maryse/Barbie confrontation about the pictures maybe ;)_


	13. Rumors Have Consequences

Sitting across from John as she sipped on her hot chocolate Barbie felt the one emotion she hardly ever felt around him, nervous. She knew that he'd heard about and seen the pictures of herself and Ted but she had no idea what he thought. For all she knew he could think that the rumors weren't just rumors.

"Alright, what?" She finally asked after about five minutes of both of them saying nothing.

"So, you're dating Ted?" He asked teasingly, but his eyes were serious.

"Well, if you believe everything you read, yes." She smiled before shaking her head, "No, I'm not. We both came in at the same time and I made him give me a ride. You know how fans and the media are. A woman and a man arrive anywhere together and their automatically dating." She shrugged.

"True." He nodded, "So, when are you and Randy suppose to meet up?"

"Damn, I knew I forgot to do something." She sighed shaking her head.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel and you two can just talk in our room." John suggested.

Barbie frowned for a minute as she thought about it. She'd been in John and Randy's room plenty of times before with Randy there. Of course, when that happened she ignored the tattooed man. Now, she would have no choice but to talk to him plus John wouldn't be there to ease the awkwardness since he had a signing that he needed to go to.

"Alright, that works." She shrugged, deciding that she just wanted it to be over.

"Well, lets go." He smiled standing up as he put money on the table and holding his hand out to her, which she took without hesitation.

After he'd dropped her off she stood in the elevator, flipping their room key back and forth in her hand. She was far more nervous than she had been when she was with John. This was going to be the first time that she and Randy really talked since their break-up and she wasn't sure how it was going to go. It could either lead them on the road to friendship or keep things the way that they were between them.

When she got to the door she opened it and stepped in before realizing that it probably wasn't the best idea. For all she knew he could be naked or in the room with another woman doing only God knew what. She cringed at the latter as it left an odd feeling in her stomach as she slammed the door closed, hoping to interrupt anything that could be going on.

"Barbie?" Randy's deep voice asked as he stepped into the room from the balcony.

"Um, hi." She said, her nerves replacing the odd feeling she'd just felt as she shifted on her feet.

"Hey." He frowned, "What's up?"

"Advice...I mean, uh, I came to get your advice about the whole heel thing." She said after a minute when her nerves and the awkwardness lessened a little.

Randy nodded and immediately gave her a few tips, about how it was all in the face. She rolled her eyes but he simply smiled and told her that the expression she was wearing was perfect. After that he had her practice a few different expressions before smiling her and having her practice in the mirror.

After about thirty minutes, of talking purely work she left. She was surprised to find that if she concentrated on working and not him, none of her pushed down emotions rose to the surface. Which she was thankful for because she knew that if they did she probably wouldn't be able to work with him and she knew that she desperately needed to.

Walking into her own room she found Maryse sitting on the bed, glaring at her as soon as she opened the door. Barbie didn't say anything, thinking that maybe it wasn't her that her platinum haired friend was so mad at. Though as she moved around the room she could feel her friends eyes trying to stare a hole through her head.

"Okay, what did I do?" She sighed turning around, her confused blue eyes meeting Maryse's angry brown ones.

"You're seeing Ted behind my back!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Barbie asked, immediately going into offensive mode.

"The pictures. What did you two decided to meet up early so that you wouldn't really have to sneak around?"

"No, my mom was in an accident! I flew up here early, honestly, hoping to avoid anybody for a few days so I could put my self together before any of you saw me. The fact that he happened to come up early to was totally a surprise!"

"Sure it was, so how about these?" Maryse asked all but throwing a stack of papers at the other blonde.

Barbie frowned, confused and picked them up. Her heart sank as she glanced through them and saw that they were old pictures of her and Ted. In all of the pictures the two were holding hands, cuddling or kissing.

"Maryse, these are-" She started to say, to explain but Maryse cut her off before she could finish.

"Save it, Blondie. I don't want to hear some excuse. Oh, and stay the hell away from me, okay?" The French Canadian diva said before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Barbie stood frozen for a minute, not finding it in her self to move or even try to run after her friend to explain. She glanced down at the pictures again and saw the last one, making her stomach drop as she looked at it. It was of her and Ted, him standing behind her, his hands on her stomach with her on top, both of them smiling widely.

* * *

"John! Wait up!" Ted called as the chain gang solider walked towards the elevator.

John let out a small grunt, and turned around to let the other man catch up to him. Really, all he wanted to do was get to his room so that he could go to sleep. He was exhausted and Raw was the next night. It didn't take long for the younger man to jog to his side and they both started walking again.

"What's up?" John asked pushing the up button.

"Have you already talked to Barbie about the, uh, pictures?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, do you know if she's talked to Randy yet?"

"I don't know, probably. They were suppose to meet up today and have their 'heel lessons'."

"God, I hope she explained, he'll probably actually punt me if she hasn't." Ted cringed, talking mainly to himself.

"Tell you what, I'll ask her about it when I get my room key back from her." John said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors dinged open.

Ted nodded and John sent him a smile, wondering why it was that he seemed so nervous. He mentally shrugged before letting out a breath and heading towards the room Barbie was sharing with Maryse. As he raised his hand to knock on the door it flew open revealing a very upset looking Barbie who all but threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, he immediately returned it and led her back into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat down on the bed, where she didn't let go of him.

"Maryse seems to think that me and Ted are seeing each other behind her back." She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she moved to sit cross legged in front of him.

"Why?"

Barbie didn't hesitate before pulling out the pictures that she'd stacked neatly on the night stand and handing them to him. When she looked up at her wide-eyed, she knew that he was coming to the same conclusion that Maryse had. She held up a hand to stop him and took a deep breath.

"Ted and I use to date, around the time that I was still in ECW, right before I go drafted to Raw."

"Okay?"

"When we dated, and when we broke up, we agreed that it would be best if nobody knew about it, don't ask me why, I have no idea. So, we kept it a secret and always have. Then those stupid pictures from the other day and now I guess it's all going to come out." She shrugged with a sigh.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll be right here." He smiled.

She did the same and leaned over to hug him once more, he closed his eyes for a second, letting the feeling of being in her arms soak in before pulling back. When he did he realized that she hadn't moved much, their faces inches apart. He glanced down at her lips and back into her eyes, looking for any signs for him not to. Not seeing any he moved so that their lips barely brushed each others before she pulled him closer, kissing him back.

* * *

_Okay, so not much 'Relly' interaction but it didn't really fit in here. Like I said before...they aren't just going to jump into a relationship of friendship plus John's feelings for Barbie are going to play a large role in the story as will, obviously, Barbie's for both men. :)_

**_Review?_**


	14. She's Back

Walking down the halls backstage, Barbie couldn't keep the large smile off her face, even though she probably shouldn't be smiling with everything going on. She'd woken up with a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist, nothing covering her body but a sheet and her head on John's chest. To her, it was a damn good way to wake up and had recently placed the feelings that she'd always pushed aside for the West Newberry native front and center.

She had known that she had feelings from him, they'd started developing when they first met and he was still married. She'd pushed them away then, refusing to be the reason that a divorce took place and turned her attention to the other superstar that had caught her eye, Randy. The more time she spent with Randy the more she felt with him and the more her feelings for John seemed to get pushed farther down.

Then John had gotten a divorce and soon after Randy had cheated on her with Mickie. She'd been so heart broken and mad at Randy and her former best friend that she hadn't realized that the feelings she had for John had slowly started making their way back. It was only now, after she'd slept with him, that she realized why it was that he was her best friend and the first person she went to with everything, she cared about him more than any one else she knew and she had started falling for him again.

"Thinking about me?" John asked, pulling her from her thoughts as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I was actually." She smiled with a nod.

"Were you thinking about how amazing I was last night, the way that I made you moa-ow!" He frowned, rubbing his chest where she'd just swatted him.

"Don't get too cocky there, Cena. You don't need to go getting all egotistical." She smiled.

"Fine. Oh, think the fans are enjoying the match?" He asked as a sudden burst of applause and cheers reached their ears from the stadium.

"Maybe just a little but we both know that they'll enjoy yours much more, well, at least the kids and woman will." She teased.

"Hey, a few of the men out there like me." He frowned.

"True. Have you talked to creative about turning you heel yet?" She asked as they came to a stop by the doors leading to the parking lot.

"Not yet, I'm a little scared to give up this whole good guy thing." He sighed.

"Hey, either way, your true fans, will love you no matter what...well, as long as you don't go back to that whole 'thug' thing." She smiled softly, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"You know, you definatly know how to cheer a man up." He chuckled, entwining their fingers.

"I do don- what the fuck!" She asked, completely forgetting what they'd been talking about as she caught sight of the petite brunette who had taken part in breaking her heart.

"What?" John asked turning and watching as the petite brunette caught sight of him and waved before starting to walk towards him.

"John, if she comes over here...I will not be held accountable for my actions." Barbie warned, stepping on her tippy toes and placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back so that she could whisper in his ear.

He turned around, which she hadn't expected and she lost her balance slightly, swaying backwards. She regained her balance just as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she couldn't help but smile as they locked eyes. He was wearing the look that she'd only ever seen him give her, that she adored, though she couldn't figure out what exactly it meant.

"You head to the locker room, I'll distract her." He smirked.

"You touch her and you won't be touching me...ever again." She warned seriously.

"I wouldn't think of it...touching her that is." He smiled giving her a quick kiss before turning around and intercepting Mickie as Barbie quickly slid past them.

* * *

Mickie watched as John spun towards her, away from who ever it was that he was talking to and couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. As a blonde head appeared over his shoulder the butterflies disappeared and her stomach headed towards her feet. Watching as John turned, grabbed the woman around the waist and kissed her, didn't make her feel any better.

When he started walking towards her, she couldn't help but smile again, the butterflies coming back the way they allways did when his attention was on her. As the blonde he was talking to walked past, sending a deathly glare at Mickie, she almost started to say something before realizing who it was. Instead she gave a smile, which only made Barbie intensify her glare before disappearing into the locker room.

"Things around here have changed, haven't they?" She asked, turning back to John.

"More than you know, hey Stu. Can you come here for a minute?" The blue eyed man asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" The tall British man asked, adjusting the shirt that he'd just pulled on for his segment, "Where's Barbie?"

"She's getting dressed, can you, uh, walk with her to the entrance, make sure she doesn't do anything...crazy?"

"Why would she-" He started to ask but his eyes flicked towards Mickie and she nodded, "Of course." He smiled before making his way towards the Diva's locker room door and waiting for the blonde.

John sighed and felt a hint of jealousy run through his system. It was crazy but at the moment he wanted to spend much time with her as possible, which he thought made sense considering they'd just spent the night making love. He watched as she walked out of the room, Wade placing his arm around her shoulders and steering her towards her the ramp entrance. John shook his head and turned his attention back towards the brunette looking back and forth between him and Barbie.

"What's going on between you two?" She asked when the blonde disappeared from their line of sight, though he didn't hear her.

"Hey, I have to go get ready for my match, bye." John mumbled before walking down the hall.

* * *

Randy heard the door to the locker room open and turned as he taped up his wrists. John walked in shaking his head and stripped of the shirt that he was wearing and pulled out his purple shirt. If Randy hadn't known the other man for as long as he had, he wouldn't have thought anything was wrong with him but the way his movements were slightly forceful, let Randy know that John was pissed about something.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he ripped the tape and started on his other wrist.

"Huh? Oh, Mickie's back and Barbie...well, isn't exactly thrilled about it." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, Stephanie isn't either." Randy sighed.

"Wait, you knew?" John asked turning to face his best friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when I had my meeting with Steph, Mickie was their talking to Vince." Randy shrugged.

"And you didn't think to give Barbie a head's up?" John asked, his voice dangerously close to yelling.

"Randy, you're up." A stage hand said sticking his head in the door really quickly.

"I'm not done talking to you." He heard John call out to him as he made his way towards the ring.

As he walked towards the ramp he pushed the fact that John was going to chew him out later from his mind and focused on his character. He made it to the curtain just in time to see Nexus walk out and let out a breath, knowing that any of the slight progress he'd made with Barbie in their relationship was going to be gone when she found out that he knew Mickie was back. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts from his mind and made himself fully focus on what was going to happen in the ring and how tonight would be the very begining of his and Barbie's, second on-screen relationship.


	15. And So The Storyline Begins

Walking out to the gorilla position with all of Nexus behind her was defiantly a weird experience. The boo's that filled the arena weren't as strong as they had been when the stable first started out on the show, there were actually quite a few cheers and black and yellow shirts. She could tell that the crowd still wasn't sure what to think of her, seeing as how the men around her had practically threatened her to join, leaving the crowd confused as whether or not to boo or cheer for the blonde.

She took a subtle but deep breath before walking over to the announce table where she'd be a guest on commentary. She smiled largely at Jerry and gave him a quick hug, shaking hands with Michael before sitting down and picking up her head phones. She glanced up at Wade who gave her a quick wink before she put the headphones on, surprised at how well they seemed to block out the noise of the crowd.

"It's great to have you out here with us Kelly." Jerry smiled, turning to face her slight.

"Thank you." She smiled before turning back to the ring as the arena went red and Randy's video entrance began playing on the titantron and the sound of his theme faintly met her ears even through the headphones.

She watched as he walked down the ring, a smirk on his face even as he took in all the members of Nexus. He shot a glance her way and she cast a brief glance at the men in yellow and black, seeing that their attention was focused on him, not at all paying attention to her she gave him a small smile, just as the script read before turning her attention back to the two men sitting beside her.

As the bell rung and PJ climbed into the ring Barbie couldn't help the small frown on her lips. It wasn't exactly the ideal situation to watch her two ex boyfriends go at it in the ring, especially with her sitting on commentary. She wasn't naïve she knew that it was going to be on the internet and there would be all kinds of speculations, especially after she played her part in the promo. The thought almost made her smile, hoping that the rumors of her and Ted would come to a stop, then again they could just make it even worse.

She quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind and focused on what she what she was suppose to be doing and saying. As the two commentator asked her questions and made remarks, mostly about how she'd joined such a vicious group, she made sure to come up snappy remarks about how they were just doing what she thought necessary. Cole, who even though a heel had no love for the group asked why she did it and she quickly slid into kayfabe, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Cole, they're doing what they need to do to get to the top and make a name for themselves. they aren't letting anyone get in their way. I'd been trying to do the same thing ever since I started. I just realized that when you want something in this company, nobody's going to give it to you. You have to take it and with these men having my back," She laughed, "Who they hell's going to try and stop me?"

"But, don't you feel a little sympathy for what they've done to the Raw locker room, mainly John Cena?" Jerry asked turning to face her.

Of course she did, well maybe Kelly didn't but Barbie did. She hated seeing him be the sacrificial lamb week after week, even though she knew it 'wasn't real'. Still, the beatings were defiantly starting to take it's toll on him, even if it wouldn't admit it. She couldn't say that though, not while they were live, or while she was in kayfabe, so she shook her head, and let the words she'd read earlier slip through her lips.

"They want to make a name for themselves. What better way to do so than going after the number one superstar on the roster?" She asked raising an eyebrow, smirking when neither of them answered, "Exactly." She nodded before snapping her attention back to the ring.

Seeing that PJ was about to make the three count she quickly remembered what she was suppose to do and took off her headset, hearing the surprised responses and questions of where she was going from Michael and Jerry. She stood up and pulled her dress down before moving towards the gorilla position. Wade looked at her first, soon all of her fellow stable member's, as well as the referee's, eyes were on her giving Randy the chance to 'cheat' much to the crowds pleasure. When PJ groaned all eyes snapped back to him as the ref gave the three count and Randy's music filled the arena.

As the men started surrounding the ring she quickly grabbed a microphone and walked, as fast as she could in heels without tripping, to the middle of the ring, "Guys, stop. He isn't the champ, are you really going to waste your time and energy on him. Especially considering that the guy you _really_ want will be coming out later." She asked, earning a confused silence from the universe.

The six men looked from each other, to her and then to Randy a few times. She kept her eyes on Wade, knowing that he was the leader and the other men would follow his lead without question. After a few minutes Wade let out a breath and motioned for him men to back down. As they all started towards the ramp, Kelly sent a smile in Randy's direction before stepping out of the ring and following her group, without a glance backwards.

* * *

John watched Barbie as he got ready for his own match and couldn't help the smile that took over his features. While she wasn't exactly ranked with Trish Stratus or anything yet, she was defiantly working her way there. Of course, if she kept up her lessons with Randy, she'd be there in not time and would probably get a lot more opportunities.

Then again, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about the lessons that she had with Randy. He knew that it was something she needed and he didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend, he couldn't help it. He knew what the twos past was like and how strong their feelings for each other were and he was man enough to admit, at least to himself, that he was a little scared they'd come back to the surface.

"Swagger, wake up!" A crew member yelled, as he walked into the room, kicking the wall, the large man jumped in his sleep and all but fell out of his chair, earning a laugh from everyone entering the room, "Show time, superstar." The crew member nodded at John.

He passed Randy in the hall and tried his best not to glare at him. He was over his shock of Randy admitting that he knew Mickie was back and had moved on to being pissed. He wasn't pissed because Randy didn't tell, he was pissed because he knew that Barbie was going to be hurt when she found out.

He slid into character just in time for his music to hit, forcing those thoughts from his mind as he focused on what he was suppose to be doing and the energy in the building. He ran up to the curtain and smiled, soaking in the crowds reactions, good and bad. Once it soaked it, pumping him up for the match he ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. As he waited for his opponent, Stephan, he couldn't help but silently think creative for not having him be attacked by Nexus that night.

The match went by seemingly quickly, and smoothly considering how well the two men played off of each other. When the red-headed man pinned John for the three count, he couldn't help but be thankful. His neck was starting to bother him and he could defiantly go for a massage, preferably from Barbie.

* * *

_Ah, no Randy...it sucks, I know and I'm sorry but he just didn't seem to want to make his point of view come out in this chapter. *shrugs* Blame him. He will be in the next one though!_

Review?


	16. Was It Real?

_So, I know that I just updated like two days ago but I had the inspiration and well...I'm pretty sure that it isn't a bad thing. :)_

* * *

Barbie loved Wednesdays, which she knew would be unusual for people with regular jobs, but to her and her co-workers it was their Sunday. One of her very rare days off when she could lay in her hotel room and not do anything but watch TV and order room service that she'd end up working of the next day in the gym. Which is exactly what she was doing when she heard a knock on her door, just as she'd gotten completely comfortable with her pillows.

"Figures." She mumbled standing up and making her way towards the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Randy asked the second she pulled the door open, not giving her a chance to answer as he walked in.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" She mumbled with a frowned as she shut the door and turned to find him sitting on the bed that would have been Maryse's, "What's up?" She asked fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist.

She still wasn't comfortable talking to him, even though they'd met up to talk about being a heel much more frequently. She was always the one that called him and told him when and where she wanted to get together to talk about it, usually in a public-ish place. After that first lesson spending time alone with him in a room with a bed was risky and she didn't want to chance it, even though she knew that if the two were going to do something, the fact that there was no bed would not stop them in the least.

She looked up from her bracelet to look at him and saw that he looked like he was trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say. His eyebrows were pulled down slightly and he would wet the inside of his bottom lip every few seconds. She chose not to say anything, letting him think, as she sat on her own bed with her legs crossed as she watched him.

"So, I want to tell you this before you hear it from someone else, because I know that if I don't you're going to hear it from someone else and I know how much you hate that." He chuckled lightly shaking his head.

"Um, okay." She nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"So, I'm guess that you know Mickie's back, right?" He asked, cringing slightly at the question.

"Yes." She answered through clenched teeth, not at all liking the direction that the conversation seemed to be taking, the last thing she wanted to talk about with Randy was Mickie.

"I, uh, kind of knew that about a week ago." He said rubbing the back of his neck, waiting for her reaction.

Barbie looked at him for any sign that he was kidding, but remained emotionless. She wasn't sure what upset her more, the fact that he was clearly telling the truth or the fact that he hadn't told her earlier. They had talked about four times within the last week and he hadn't even mentioned the brunette's name to her, which was probably a smart thing on his part if he didn't want to go back to the strangers that they'd previously been acting like they were.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as a sudden rush of emotions hit her. She was angry, hurt and slightly surprised. She knew exactly why she was surprised though, he'd been the one to come out and tell her and she hadn't been expecting, then again they had always been honest with each other. The fact that he hadn't told her the day that he found out was why she was angry. Which in turn led into her being hurt because the only reason that she could think that he hadn't told her was that he and Mickie had something going on between them.

That though led her to have to bit her lip to stop the tears that started to prick the back of her eyes. It made her think and feel that when he'd cheated on her it hadn't been because they were both drunk but because he'd had feelings for the brunette and hadn't cared or loved her as much as he claimed to and that broke her heart.

She'd loved him so damn much that the though made her feel like the air had been violently ripped from her lungs and like her heart was being ripped from her chest. If he hadn't cared about her, he'd lied to her every time he said those three little words that she kept so close to her heart.

"Thanks for telling me." She breathed, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking, "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to take a nap so can you…" She trailed of, her eyes flicking towards the door.

"Yeah," He sighed letting out a breath, "I'll see you later." He said quietly before slipping out the door, at the sound of the door clicking into place seemed to open the dams as her tears started to fall freely down her face.

* * *

As Randy left Barbie's room he ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh. He had been expecting her to get pissed and yell at him for not telling her. Her trying to hold back tears, was the last thing he thought was going to happen and he couldn't think of why it was that she would cry.

"Hey, you and her just get finished with another lesson?" John asked walking towards him, adjusting the hat on his head.

"No, I told her about Mickie."

"Did she tear you a new one so that I don't need to?" He chuckled.

"Ah, she was trying to stop herself from crying." The taller man admitted rubbing the back of his neck with a frown.

"Crying?" John frowned looking back and forth between the door and Randy.

"Go on, you can always tell me how much of an asshole I am later." Randy smiled, nodding in the direction of the door before turning and walking towards his own room.

It was only when he walked into his room and lazily flopped onto the bed that he realized John hadn't been bunking with him for the last few days. He wasn't stupid he knew that it was Barbie that his friend was sleeping with, in every sense of the word. That thought made him clench his teeth together and his hands curl into fists.

The two being together shouldn't upset him, especially since he'd told John various times that he would be okay with the two of them together. Then again, he couldn't really be sure of how he would feel about it until it actually happened. Now that it was happening he couldn't help the fact he suddenly had the urge to want to punch John in the mouth and hopefully split his lip.

Shaking his head he forced him self the think of how happy Barbie had seemed in the last few days. He knew that it was because of his best friend, and he urge to knock John out lessened the more that he thought about it. All he wanted was for the blonde to be happy, even if it wasn't with him and she seemed like it was, very much so actually.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts and he frowned before standing up and walking to answer it. Standing with her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, her eyes on the floor was the platinum blonde French Canadian diva. He frowned, wondering what it was that brought him to his room. They were friends but the only time that they searched each other out was when something was on their mind and they didn't have anyone else to talk about it with.

"What's wrong?" He asked, causing her head to snap up, her forehead wrinkled like she was deep in thought.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." She said, the look in her eyes determined and one that he didn't even think about challenging.

"Okay, shoot." He nodded.

"Are Ted and Barbie…" She trailed off, closing her eyes.

"No." He sighed shaking his head, "I'm pretty sure that Barbie and John are together, or they will be soon and I know that Ted still has some pretty strong feelings for you." He answered honestly, trying not to cringe at the first part of the sentence.

"Oh." The blonde breathed in relief before realizing everything that he said and frowning, "Oh, are you…okay with that?" She asked with a frown.

"I don't know. One way or another I will be though." He smiled, "You might want to wait a little while before talking to Barbie." He smirked, to which she let out a breath and shook her head.

"I feel really bad now. I just jumped to conclusions when I saw the pictures and didn't even give her a chance to explain before storming out of the room."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that if you give it another day, she'll not only forgive you but give you the answers that you want. She is Barbie after all." He chuckled shaking his head to which she nodded at.

* * *

John walked into his and Barbie's home room to find her curled up on the bed, on the covers, sleeping. He moved around so that he could see his face and found that Randy was right, she had been crying. She had dried tears on her cheeks and a small pile of tissues next to her, which he picked up and through in the trash before laying next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Hi." She whispered groggily, cuddling into him.

"Hey," He smiled kissing her hair, "You want to tell me why you were crying?" He asked giving her a light squeeze.

"Randy told me that Mickie was back" She said quietly before taking a deep breath, "And the fact that he knew and didn't tell me just…it got to me." She shrugged.

He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to say anymore so he didn't push the subject. If she thought he should know why it got to her, he would have told him but obviously she didn't. Plus, while she was laying in _his_ arms he really didn't want to listen to her talk about another man, he'd done enough of that when she was dating Randy and Paul.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" She asked after a laying in each others arms in a comfortable silence.

"Well, after a shower I was thinking of taking my girl out to get something to eat and going to the movies." He smiled at her when she shifted to rest her chin on his chest.

"You're girl, huh?" She asked with a large smile that made his heart beat a little faster than usual.

"Yeah, _my_ girl. So, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea but…I need a shower too." She said, her nose scrunching up.

"Well, we could always conserve some water and shower together." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on." She nodded, her eyes darkening before she got up and pulled him towards the bathroom, he put up no resistance.

An hour later they were walking out of the hotel room, hand in hand as they headed for the elevator. He let out a breath and pulled his hat down a little further to cover his face more and she slid on a pair of sunglasses, even though it was starting to get dark. They both knew that it wouldn't really help the fans not recognize them, but it was a habit and made each of them feel better doing it.

They made it all the way to their cars and inside the movie theater before a fan watched them walk in and did a double take before approaching them. Of course, as soon as the one approached them, they found themselves surrounded as they waited in the snack line. When the manager finally took notice and got the two away, they had snacks placed into their hands as they walked into the theater.

"Remind me again why I agreed to watch a horror movie?" Barbie asked as John placed an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, thankful that the arms to the seats could be lifted.

"So that when you get scared you can cling to me." He smirked, kissing her hair.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She laughed shaking her head.

"I love coming to the movies." He sighed.

"I know me too. For a little while we can just be Barbie and John, not Kelly and…well, John. It's dark so no one can tell that it's us and ask for autographs and pictures." She nodded with a smile before popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

He nodded with a smile before giving her a quick kiss and turning his attention to the screen as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

* * *

_So Randy decided to make an apperance this chapter, I can't promise that he always will but...totally not my fault. Also, the drama should start picking up here shortly - in one of the next two chapters- and Barbie and Randy will begin to interact alot more, both on and off screen._


	17. Painful Memories

_I am so soooo sorry for not updating sooner. Life's gotten busy. I'll try to update sooner next time._

_

* * *

__Barbie walked down the hall of the hotel lobby with a large smile on her face. As of lately her life couldn't be any better. She was slowly making a _real_ name for herself in the company, she wasn't anywhere near becoming champion but she was in the middle of her first real storyline and she was getting there. She had great friends that were more than willing to help her with pretty much any problem that she had and she loved them more than anything for that. Then there was her boyfriend, Randy Orton, she was pretty sure that he was the love of her life._

_They'd been together for about a year and she'd found herself loving everything about him, from the way that he made her feel down to the little twitch in his eye when he was angry. When they'd first gone out she was positive that he was going to love and leave her, so when she'd woken up to find him still laying next to her, asking what was breakfast, she was pleasantly surprised. From that point on their relationship just got stronger with everyday, no matter what work, the media, their families or the fans threw at them._

_When she finally made it to his room she smiled largely and knocked on the door, not expecting him to answer the first time, not with the way he slept. After a few more knocks he answered the door with a curse and nothing on but a pair of boxers. She didn't think much of it, simply smiled largely and reached up to kiss him, pulling back immediately as she smelled the alcohol._

"_Barbie." He said, his tone low as he looked over his shoulder, she didn't hear him and pushed the door open, freezing in her spot, her breath and heart being violently ripped from her chest._

"_Barbie, I-" He started to say, reaching out to touch her arm._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She yelled, startling awake her naked best friend from the sleep she was in._

"_Barbie?" Mickie asked, her voice confused before she looked between the couple and down at herself a few times, her eyes widening in realization._

"_How could you!" Barbie asked, her eyes stinging with tears as she hit Randy's naked chest, "How could you cheat on me with my _best friend_! How could you swear that you love me and then do something like this? I gave you everything, my mind, body and soul and you turn around and throw it in my face?" She sobbed, not bothering to stop the tears as she repeatedly hit him._

"_Barbie we-" Mickie said suddenly standing next to her before Barbie herself know what was happening the palm of her hand met the shorter woman's cheek with a resounding smack._

"_Both of you…just…stay the hell away from me!" She yelled before turning on her heel, fully prepared to run only to be stopped by a solid wall of chest she ran into, she didn't have to look up to know that it was John._

_He didn't say anything just made a sound in the back of his throat before wrapping an arm around her and leading the young Diva away from the scene that had broken her heart._

"Barbie?" Nattie called, pulling the other blonde from the painful memory that she'd slipped into.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" She said shaking her head and blinking back the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"That we should leave now, while it's still early, so that there won't be too many fans." The Canadian said with a small frown, "Where'd you go?"

"I was just…remembering." She shrugged shaking her head, she didn't need to say any more for her friends to know what she was talking about.

"Barbie…" Layla frowned, her voice soft.

"I'm fine. We should go." Barbie smiled standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

She didn't miss the concerned look that passed between Layla and Nattie but she did ignore it. As much as she appreciated that her friends cared about her, she really didn't feel like talking about it. She wasn't quite ready to let anyone, let alone herself, know just how much Mickie's return was bothering her and bringing up old memories and feelings. For the time being she would just force herself to grin and bear it.

When they got to the mall, surprisingly, there seemed to be very few people that noticed them, which Barbie was kind of thankful for. As much as she appreciated them and would stop to take pictures and sign autographs but it was early and technically she was off and she wanted it to treat it just as it was. She mentally sighed at that though and firmly reminded herself that it wasn't for the people stopping and asking for those things she wouldn't be where she was and that it sounded beyond ungrateful.

After about two hours of shopping, the three diva's decided to get something to eat and Barbie was thankful for it. She was starving and her throat seemed impossibly dry. They eventually sat in the food court with their food and ate, laughed and gossiped before realizing it was getting late and that they did have a house show that they need to be at.

"Hey, did you have fun?" John asked as Barbie flew into the hotel room and jumping in surprise at the sound of his voice, she had expected him to be down stairs talking to the other superstars.

"Yeah. I got this new hoodie and I think I'm going to wear it tonight." She smiled stripping off the sweater she was currently wearing before pulling off the tags on the new one she'd just gotten, "Well what do you think?" She asked with a smile after she'd pulled it on.

"I love it but do you even know who plays on the Patriots?" He asked raising an eyebrow while looking at her shirt.

"Of course, Brady, obviously, Woodhead, Green-Ellis…" She trailed off raising her eyebrows.

"Alright, you do. We should probably go before the bus leaves us." He smiled nodding towards her duffle.

She nodded, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing the bag and tossing it over her shoulder. As they walked towards the elevator she caught a glimpse of Lay and Nattie talking, both of their faces looking slightly stressed. She frowned, wondering what was going on and opened her mouth to ask but before she could John was gently nudging her into the elevator. Sucking her lip between her teeth she wondered what it was that they were talking about, she had a pretty good idea but didn't want to jump to conclusions, doing so never led to anything good.

"So, are you ready for your first appearance as an almost heel?" John asked.

She shook her head. She wasn't at all ready, she felt like she was making her debut all over again, which she guessed she kind of was. The fans would all be seeing a new side of Kelly, one that they probably thought didn't exist.

* * *

"You know, you're friend being back is really taking it's toll on Babs." Nattie said as she came to a stop in front of Randy.

"My friend?" The tall blue-eyed man asked with a small, confused, frown.

"Yeah and let me tell you this buddy. I don't care what the hell goes on between you and Mickie-"

"Whoa, wait just a second." He said cutting her off as he shook his head, "There is nothing going on with me and Mickie. In fact, I've purposely stayed as far away from her as I could for a reason. I know how much it effects Barbie seeing her, let alone if she'd see me and Mickie together. We may not be dating anymore but I still l-know her and can read her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her even more than she already is."

"You still love her?" The small blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"You already know the answer to that." He sighed running a hand over his face.

"Yeah, but does she?" She asked before walking away, leaving him with her question ringing in his ears.

He honestly wasn't sure of the answer to that. How could he be? He'd told her various times during their relationship how he felt about her and had meant it every time. Then again he had cheated on her and that was the ultimate way of denying the words. If he knew Barbie, and he did, she would see it as if he really loved her, which he had, he wouldn't have made such a colossal mistake as he had in drunkenly sleeping with Mickie.

That was exactly how he saw it, and her, as a mistake, whether she believed it or not. Which she didn't, insisting that it had to mean something. It didn't, at least not to him and he'd told her that many times, though she refused to listen to it. That wasn't something he was going to tell Barbie though, he knew her well enough to know that if she found out she'd be even more hurt by the brunette than she already was and he'd be damned if he was going to let that happen.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a body crashing into his, "Oh, sorry." Maryse laughed shaking her head, "I should really watch where I'm going.

"It's fine." He chuckled, waving a hand, "Have you seen Barbie anywhere? I need to ask him something."

"Um, I think I caught a brief glimpse of him, Barbie and Eve talking over by the locker room." The platinum blonde frowned, letting out a sigh.

"Still haven't talked to her?"

"No…I'm not sure what exactly to say."

"How about 'I'm sorry'? Or maybe just tell her about your horrible habit of jumping to conclusions without waiting for facts or an explanation?"

"Shut up! Besides," She said flipping her hair over her shoulder, "At least eight out of ten times I'm right." She rolled her eyes at the look Randy gave her and shook her head, "Yeah. Okay, so it's more like four or five out of ten." She corrected.

"If you just talk to her, sooner rather than later, I'm sure you'd feel a hell of a lot less guilty and you'd have your roommate back."

"You're just saying that because you'd rather have me rooming with her instead of John." The French Canadian pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged not meeting her eyes, "Anyways, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later." She smiled before walking past him, towards Ted and Ron.

Shaking his head he nodded to his friends before turning around and slowly heading in the direction that Maryse said John was. He was in no rush whatsoever to see the woman he loved and his best friend acting like the couple that they were, even if he was happy that Barbie was happy. The fact that she was happy with someone else didn't ease any of his hurt in anyway, even if he knew that John would treat her like a queen.

When he turned the corner he froze in shock as he watched his blonde ex girlfriend suddenly rip away from Eve's grip and storm over to Mickie. He'd caught a brief glance of her facial expression, the one that she only wore when she was about to deliver a serious ass kicking and it spurred him into action. He ran over to Barbie and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her away from the brunette just as she reached out to grab a handful of hair, getting there a second before she could.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Barbie screeched, drawing the attention of a majority of their coworkers, "This fat ass wants to sit here and talk as much shit as she does she needs to prove that she can back it up." She yelled, twisting and squirming against him as she tried to fight out of his hold, he simply tightened his grip so that she couldn't.

He glanced up just in time to see Mickie spin on her heel with a fire in her eyes. Before the small brunette could say or do anything Randy pulled Barbie back a few feet, just as Cody, who didn't even know was at the show, wrapped an arm around Mickie. The brunette struggled against the dark haired wrestler just as much as Barbie was in Randy's.

"If you fight you'll get suspended." Randy said lowly into Barbie's ear, making her freeze, "Just ask Stephanie for a match against her. That way you can kick her ass _and_ do it on live television, for the world to see."

"Yeah. I could, huh?" She asked turning in his arms with a smirk that could compete with his own in-ring characters for deviousness.

"You could. Plus, Steph is just about as happy with Mickie's return as you are. I'm sure she'd have no problem booking it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, can I let you go now or are you going to go after her?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She made a face and didn't answer for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder and back up at him, "You might not want to let me go just yet. Wait till she's out of sight, if not…it wont turn out pretty." She sighed.

Randy nodded, having no problem having her be in his arms for a few minutes longer. It was unreal how good she felt being there, like she belonged there, as cliché as it was. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that before she answered he'd seen something in her eyes telling him not to let go yet, in more ways than one. Which was fine by him, until she came out and told him directly that he needed to move on and let her go, he had no plan on doing so.

Somehow she was going to be _his_ girl again and he would make sure of it because he was pretty sure that somewhere in her mind she knew that he wanted to be his again too.


	18. Busy Schedules

I am soo sorry! I haven't updated as soon as I usually do. Blame my computer. It's acting up once again. Thank God for family member's laptops though. :)

* * *

Barbie was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to her hotel room and sleep for the rest of the day. That wasn't going to happen though since her day was no where near over. She still had a signing, interview and segment to film with Randy and Stu, which meant she probably wouldn't get back to the hotel until at least ten or so at night. That was only if she didn't get a call from someone asking, or telling, her that she had something else to do last minute and given the business that she was in the business she was in and the fact that she was Diva's Champion it just meant that, the chance of that happening were much more likely.

"You look like you could use a nap." Layla smiled as she stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, I forgot how _brutal_ working out with John is." She sighed shaking her head.

"Ah, let me guess, heading to your room for a nap?"

"I wish, my day isn't nearly over yet." She sighed, "I'm just heading up to change, I still have a signing, radio interview and segment to film."

"Dang." The brunette sighed, "I can't say that I'm jealous of you."

"I wouldn't be either."

"Well, good luck at staying awake." She said as the elevator came to a stop, "Get yourself a espresso or energy drink or something. I'll see you later."

"That sounds like a damn good idea." Barbie nodded to herself as the elevator doors slid shut.

When the elevator came to a stop on the floor that her room was on she let out a sigh of relief and quickly headed to her room. As soon as she stepped into her room she immediately started stripping of her clothes, slightly thankful that John wasn't there to…distract her. Sliding into her jeans she glanced at the clock, wondering if she would have enough time to stop and get a coffee. If she didn't she would simply ask John for one of his five hour energy shots that she knew he kept in his duffle bag.

"Where is my necklace?" She asked herself after she'd looked for it in her small jewelry box.

It wasn't the first time that she'd lost a piece of jewelry, or the necklace that she was looking for but she panicked just as much each time she did. The white gold chain with a single teardrop diamond was not only her favorite but meant a lot to her. The only times that she took it off was when she was wrestling, showing or working out. The fact that she wore it so often surprised her since it was from Randy.

He'd given it to her on her birthday, just before they started dating. She'd just won her tag team match with Edge and wanted nothing but to take a shower. He had been waiting in her locker room in his ring gear the thing long black box in his hands. It was after he'd given it to her that she realized her feelings for him.

When they'd broken up she'd gotten rid of most of the things he'd given her or that reminded her of him. The necklace and picture that Maryse had taken of the two of them were the two things that she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of. She wasn't naïve and knew that it probably meant something, she just wasn't sure that she was ready to accept what that was though.

"There you are." She smiled letting out a breath as she clasped it around her neck.

"Hey babe." John said as he walked into the room with a large dimpled smile that made her heart race a little faster than usual.

"Hey." She smiled, pulling her shirt back into place.

"When do you need to leave?" He asked walking over and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Um, about ten minutes." She sighed looking down at the watch on her arm before turning in his arms so that she could look at him.

"Well, there goes _those_ plans." He sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry." She said giving him a quick kiss, "Later. I promise." She smiled biting her lip.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting between Wade and PJ, signing various items. She smiled largely at the fans waiting in line and glanced up at the clock wondering how much longer she'd be able to keep herself awake. She'd forgotten to asked John for one of his energy shots and hadn't had the time to stop to get something to keep her up. She had a feeling that it was only about an hour more, maybe less since signings took a lot more energy than most people would thing.

Surprisingly when the signing was over she was still, barely, awake and suddenly starving. Glancing at the clock she smiled realizing that she had time to stop and get something to eat and let out a relieved smile. She only had time to run in and get something to go but that was enough for her as she jogged into Panera and quickly ordered a sandwich.

* * *

"Seriously? Barbie did?"

"Yeah. She was going to kick Mickie's ass if I hadn't grabbed her." Randy smirked leaning back in his seat as he took a swig of his beer.

"I would have loved to see that. Blondie has defiantly gotten a hell of a lot stronger since Mickie left." Adam said shaking his head.

Randy simply nodded and glanced at the clock, realizing that he had to get to the arena to film the last minute segment. He stood up and threw some cash on the table, telling his friend that he'd see him later before walking outside. As he slid into his rental he couldn't help but wonder what the rush was. The storyline hadn't even really started yet and if they needed something bad enough they could have used one that he and Barbie had already shot, that they hadn't used.

Pulling into the smaller parking lot in the back he glanced around and saw that both Barbie's small sports car and Stu's larger SUV were already parked. Glancing at the time again he nodded, realizing that he wasn't late, they had just been early. Which was completely understand able since they, from what he heard, had busy schedules earlier that day.

"Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presences." Barbie said with a wink as he walked towards the small group.

He smiled and shook his head, completely surprised by the fact that she was being so friendly towards him before pointing at his watch, "I'm on time."

"Yeah, I guess. Guys, can we hurry with this, I really want to get back to the hotel. I felt like I haven't slept in a week." She sighed glancing over at the crew members who were laughing at a joke one of them made.

Randy looked at her and realized that she looked just as tired as she was claiming to be. Her make-up was just barely covering the large bags under her eyes and she seemed slumped. Not only that but it seemed like every five minutes she was yawning or closing her eyes.

Other than her obvious fatigue she looked amazing. Her hair was down, which was usual, and she was wearing her make-up the same way that she always did. She was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and small tank-top that showed off her cleavage and stomach. He let out a breath and realized that she could have been wearing a pink wig and plastic bag and he would think that she was beautiful.

* * *

Yeah, I know not the longest but...well...it's really just a filler. ;)


	19. Injuries and Confessions

Laying on the mat as Eve covered her for the pin Barbie easily kicked out and let out a breath before getting up. She glanced back at Eve who was on all fours wiping at her mouth before stepping through the ropes to move to the top rope. As she tried to find her balance Eve stood up and made her way towards the ropes, running into them and knocking her off.

She had been expecting the move but she hadn't been completely ready for it, still bent over and she fell. Even before she hit the mat she knew that she was going to land wrong and wasn't surprised when exactly that happened. She fell with most of her weight leaning forward, making her land on her collar bone and a very sudden and large rush of pain shoot through her. She barely noticed the ref moving over to check on her and telling Eve that she'd won before he was back by her side.

As Eve's music played and a portion of the crowed cheered she heard people slid into the ring and surround her, confusing her as to what had happened. They all seemed to be asking her questions and reaching out to touch her. She pushed away at their hands and managed to sit up on her own, gladly taking the water bottle that was handed to her. After taking a sip she answered all of the questions that she could but pushed away, once again, as they tried to touch her. She did lean against the leg that was placed to support her as her match and pain seemed to catch up to her, her breathing became heavy.

"I need to lay down." She managed to get out and was glad when they let her.

As she was laying there the doctor checked out her arm, though she really wished that he would stop because it wasn't do anything to ease the pain. After a few more minutes of answering questions and laying there in pain she was loaded onto the stretcher. She was vaguely aware that it seemed to take them forever to get there, which was slightly unusual since with everyone else it seemed to take no time at all, though she guessed it was different when she was the one waiting for it.

She closed her eyes as they started strapping her onto it, it was mainly due to the crowds gradual increasing cheers instead of the pain she was in, though it did play a role. As they slid her out of the ring and onto the actual stretcher she let out a breath and wished they'd move a little faster, though she knew that it probably wasn't going to happen. When they finally started moving towards the back the crowd cheered loudly and she gave a week thumbs up with her good hand, hoping that she was, or would be okay.

"Out of the way guys! Move that out of the way!" Stephanie's voice said and she could only guess that she was making sure that people didn't slow their processes anymore.

"Take this off. Please take this thing off." She whimpered, the sudden feeling of not being able to breath taking over the more they moved, "Water?" She asked deciding that if she asked for that they would have to stop.

"Here you go, sweetie." Stephanie said handing it to her.

"Guys , stop!" She managed to say as they just kept moving, "Thank you. Can you take this thing off? I can't swallow with it on." She said motioning towards her neck brace.

They did so and she slowly sat up, thankful when the doctor helped her and took a long drink. She glanced around, thankful that no camera's were following them, though she should have expected as much since they banned cameras from following legitimately injured wrestlers. When they did so they took up needed space as well as slowed the processes of getting to the ambulance.

"Will you go get Randy?" She asked Stephanie before taking another drink.

She could tell by the look on the older woman's face that the name she said was not one that had been expected. If she was being honest she hadn't been expecting to say it either but that didn't change the fact that he was who she wanted with her. She decided that it was because he was already done for the night and wasn't going to be needed.

"Yeah of-never mind." Stephanie smiled, "I'm need to get back to work, call me when they figure out what's going on. I really hope that you're okay." She smiled at Barbie before walking away.

"Hey," Randy smiled stepping into her view as he grabbed her good hand and wrapped his large one around it, "I saw what happened."

"Don't leave me?" She asked, though it was more of a beg.

"I won't." He smiled giving her a small kiss on the forehead before they started moving down the hall again.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She wasn't surprised by the fact that he kept his word. When they got to the ambulance he slid in and took a seat as close to her as he could without getting in the way. As she heard someone hit the door she let out a breath and felt Randy's hand on her leg as the ambulance sped through the streets.

"Guess I won't be getting that match against Mickie." She smiled, not wanting any kind of silence that would allow her to wonder about her career and if she even had one anymore.

"Well maybe not Sunday like planned but I'm sure you will it." He chuckled.

"I better. I was, am, defiantly looking forward to getting in the ring with her and kicking her ass, even if I lose."

"Just don't make the stiffness too obvious." He winked as the ambulance rolled to a stop and the paramedics asked him to move so they could ease her out of the vehicle and rushing her into the emergency room.

* * *

"She broke her clavicle. I'm not sure exactly how long it's going to take to heal, my guess is about two months."

"Yeah, is she awake?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I think she's waiting for you. Her room number is 3123."

He thanked the doctor before walking down the hall toward the blondes room. As he walked he couldn't help but wonder why it was that she had asked for him and not John. Not that he was going to complain about the fact that she had but it made him curious and a certain hope start to rise. The closer he cot the more nervous he became as he wondered if she would demand to know where John was and why he was there.

"You stayed." She breathed in obvious relief as he entered the room.

"I did. I told you-promised you actually that I would." He smiled sliding the chair in the corner to her bedside.

"Well, I'm really glad that you did." She smiled softly, but the slightly distant look in her eyes told him her mind was somewhere else.

"Even if you would have demanded that I leave I would have stayed. What are you thinking about?"

"I have a question and I want you to be completely honest with me when you answer. Don't like to spare my feelings or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded, not liking the direction that the conversation could go in.

"When we…when you and Mickie…was it because you really were drunk or did you have feelings for her?" She asked wiping at her eyes as she looked down at her hands.

"Hey, look at me." He said quietly putting a finger under her chin and moving her head so that she was looking at him, "The night that, that _mistake_ happened I had found the pregnancy test, remember? I was upset and went to the closest bar I could find and got blackout drunk. That is the _only_ reason that I slept with her."

She nodded and a look of relief settled into her eyes, letting him know that she believed him. Which was good since he was telling the truth. The only reason that he even knew that something had happened between them was because they'd woken up naked in the same bed. He wasn't going to blame the whole incident on the alcohol though, not when he knew he could have done something other than going out and drowning himself in alcohol.

In fact, the second that he saw the little white stick he should have asked her to come back to the room so they could talk. Instead of blowing up on her the second she walked through the door, not stopping to let her get a word in edge wise. Then instead of storming out of the room he could have let her explain the situation.

Because of his actions he never did learn what had actually happened.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Since I've met you, you are the _only_ one that I've had feelings for."

"Right. Had." She nodded looking down at her hands.

"Have." He corrected, "Just because our relationship came to an end doesn't mean that my feelings for you did too. I am still in love with you and before you say anything I know that you're with John an-" He was cut off by her lips suddenly attaching to his.

The action surprised him but he didn't hesitate to respond. He pulled her closer to him the best that he could which wasn't easy considering their positions and her arm. Though neither thing seemed to take away from the kiss or the effect that it had on him, or her judging by the way she pressed herself closer to him.

He forgot just how good kissing her felt and how she seemed to send everything that she was feeling through one. At the moment she was 'sending' him joy, love, forgiveness and the feeling of being complete. Though the last one might have been his considering it was the one feeling that was overwhelming him.

She pulled away with a large smile and said nothing for a minute before her face dropped, "I need to break up with John," She sighed, "Because as much as I care about and love him…I'm still in love with you too." She explained without him having to ask her anything.

* * *

As he drove towards the hospital John wondered how Barbie was doing and what exactly had happened. He'd seen her fall and wanted nothing more than to run to her to her side but couldn't. He had an in-ring segment and match that he needed to and as much as he wanted to go with her he just couldn't not do his job.

He knew that Randy was with her anyways. He'd seen her being wheeled past before his best friend ran in that direction and he hadn't seen him since. The fact that he was with her comforted him though, letting him know that someone that cared about and loved her was by her side, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

As he stepped up to the nurses station to ask where Barbie's room was he saw Randy walk out of a door shaking his head. He looked up and saw John and gave him a weak, almost sympathetic smile. He looked back at the door before walking towards John, patting him on the back and continuing on his way.

When John walked into his girlfriend's room he was surprised to find her standing up. Her back was to him and her left arm was in a sling while her right moved from her hip to hang at her side again, like she didn't know what to do with it. Shaking his head with a smile he shut the door and the sound seemed to get her attention as she turned around.

"John." She sniffed and he realized that she'd been crying.

The tears confused him but didn't stop him from rushing to her side and pulling her, gently, into a hug. She seemed to slump into him and her arm tightened around him, as if she was scared that he was going to disappear. He pulled her closer to him, suddenly not wanting to ever let go, in fear that if he did he would never be able to hold her again.

"What's wrong?" He whispered after a few minutes of them simple holding onto each other.

She pulled back and looked up at him with heartbroken, tear filled blue eyes, "We need to talk."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ When you think of Barbie's fall think of Candice Michelle's injury against Beth Phoenix because well, that's kind of where I stole it from. ;)_


	20. The Return

"_We need to talk."_

As soon as the words left Barbie's lips John felt his stomach drop and his heart start racing. He knew what was coming and was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner but that didn't mean it hurt any less. The fact that she had started crying, which told him that it was hurting her too, made it that much worse.

As much as he didn't want to, he listened as she told him how much she cared about and loved him. She told him that it wasn't fair of her to be with him when she was still in love with Randy. He knew that she was right and as angry as he wanted to be at her, he couldn't find it in himself to actually do so. Now when he'd known, even if she hadn't, about her feelings for Randy all along.

It had been almost two months ago that they'd broken up and he was surprisingly okay wit it. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that it was because he'd always known in the back of his mind that they weren't meant to be. It was also reassuring for him to know that they'd tried and wouldn't be left wondering what if when they thought back on it.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't been watching where he was going and ran directly into a frame much smaller than his own.

"Oh jeez, I am so sorry." He apologized sticking out a hand to help the brunette who was looking up at him up.

"Totally not your fault. I was reading the script and was paying no attention to where I was going." The raspy voice of the newest WWE diva sighed as he pulled her up.

"Well then, I guess it's both of our faults. I'm just glad that you didn't have coffee in your hand like you did when you ran into Ted." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah, just a stack full of paper." She laughed.

"Death by paper cuts. Sounds brutal."

"Whatever." She smiled rolling her eyes, "Hey, do you have any idea who it is that's suppose to get me disqualified in my match with Mickie tonight?" She asked.

"Sorry, Quinn. I can't say that I do."

"Oh, well if they aren't telling you then it really is a surprise." She smiled, her green eyes sparkling in amusement, "Anyways, I need to go get ready for my match. See you later Cena." She smiled before turning and walking away.

He watched her with a smile before walking towards catering to get a bottle of water so he could warm up for his match. Stepping through the door of the 'viewing area' he noticed that a large portion of the roster was their, obviously curious about the surprise for the night. He looked around the area and saw Randy leaning against the back wall with an obvious smirk.

"You know something." He said when he joined his friend.

"Yeah, I do." Randy nodded before his eyes moved back to the TV.

Taking it as a sign that he wasn't going to get any more information out of the other man he turned and watched the screen too. Mickie entered the area, getting a lot of support from the crowd but a much different reaction for the wrestlers in the back. Since the small brunette had come back a lot of her former friends and co-workers had taken a strong dislike to her attitude. As Quinn made her entrance John watched as she rolled her eyes at the crowd, smirked at Mickie and pulled off her robe, much like the one Candice had worn, revealing her body, to which he could hear the whistles at.

* * *

Watching the match Barbie felt her adrenaline spike as she watched Quinn and Mickie go at it. She adjusted the large hood that was over her face, some what hiding her identity as she moved her shoulder in circles. The very large hoodie that she was wearing, solely for show purposes was starting to bother her and she just wanted to take it off.

As the two brunettes moved toward her she stood up and reached out to grab Mickie by the hair, earning a very surprised reaction from the crown. As she hoped over the barrier she smiled and slammed the shorter woman down onto the mat. She turned to the brunette that she'd yet to meet and asked for permission to continue her assault, the other woman smiled in response and gestured for her to go ahead.

Frustrated with the hoodie she quickly unzipped it to reveal her black and yellow shirt that was tied just under her chest and threw it on the ground before picking Mickie back up and throwing her into the ring. As she stood in the middle she was surprised by the mixed reaction she got, some obviously glad to see her back while others were anything but happy about it. Standing Mickie up she kicked her in the stomach, making her bend over before she placed a jean clad thigh over the back of her neck and not bothering to jump in warning before she fell, executing her finishing maneuver.

As the crowd booed loudly she moved to lay on her stomach and got close enough so that Mickie and not the camera would hear her, "I'm back and don't for one second think that I forgot about how badly I want to kick your ass. This, the stiffness I just used, is nothing compared to what's coming." She said before rolling out of the ring.

Walking up the ramp backwards she smirked as she watched Mickie slowly get up and glare at her. She shrugged and winked before disappearing behind the curtain and finding herself being deprived of oxygen. She frowned and tried to look at the person but all she saw was platinum blonde hair, which made her hug back immediately.

"I missed you soo much." Maryse said and Barbie could tell that she meant more than just the two months that Barbie had been out of action.

"I missed you too. We'll talk later?" She asked as others started to walk over and welcome her back.

Maryse nodded, which Barbie barely saw before she was suddenly surrounded by people, all hugging her and asking her how she was. She somehow managed to answer all of their questions and talk to them for a little bit. After she was done though her mouth was dry and she wanted nothing more than a bottle of water.

"For you." The familiar and deep voice of the one person that she'd wanted to see the most said as a water bottle was held in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking it and quickly unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip, "So, how are you?" She asked leaning against the wall opposite of him, feeling a little awkward now that he was right there.

They had spent the last two months talking on the phone at least once a day, about their feelings and what happened between them. She had gone over what she was going to do and say to him when they came face to face what seemed like a million times. Now that she was standing right in front of him though, everything left her mind and she had no idea what it was that she was suppose to do.

He rolled his eyes at her with a smile before quickly closing the space between them in three long strides. Once he was standing in front of her he wasted no time pressing his lips to hers and moving his hands to her hips. She didn't respond at first out of shock but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." He smiled when they broke apart.

"I missed you too." She said softly, knowing that like Maryse he wasn't just talking about the time that she'd been away because of her injury.

* * *

Watching as Barbie stood on the balcony of his hotel, her face tilted towards the sun, which was giving her tanned skin a nice glow, Randy couldn't help but smile. He turned the TV off and got up to join her, almost running into the screen door that he hadn't realized was close. After sliding it open he stepped onto the balcony and stood behind her, placing his hands on the railing on either side of her so that she was stuck.

"Hi." She said turning her head to look at him with a large smile.

"Hey." He smiled, hissing her hair and looking out at the city of Richmond.

"Let's go to Kings Dominion." She said suddenly turning to face him with excited eyes.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. I mean we don't have anything to do today and it's right there." She shrugged, though the smile didn't leave her face.

"One condition."

"Uh-oh, what is it?"

"You have to ride at least four rides with me that you usually wouldn't." He smirked.

"If we can invite Ted and Maryse you have a deal."

He nodded wondering how it was that she'd turned his condition into a negotiation. It didn't surprise him considering the fact that she'd always seemed to have that talent and it worked on just about everyone. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that she was herself and it was all but impossible to say no to her, at least for him.

He stepped back in the room and heard her tell Maryse that eight o'clock was not early before asking the other woman if she and Ted wanted to join them. There was no surprise when she clearly agreed since Barbie smiled and told her to meet them in the lobby. She closed her phone with a smile and shook her head before moving over to her suitcase.

The two had talked the night after Barbie had made her return and worked everything out. That had been two weeks ago and since they had it seemed as if everything was going back to normal. Everyone had worked out their relationships, even Barbie and John who were back to being the best friends that they had been.

"Oh, you're wearing my favorite shirt." She smiled as she looked up at him as he was pulling on his snug grey v-neck t-shirt.

"I am." He winked before realizing that she was wearing almost the same thing he was but her pants were cut off jean shorts while his were regular jeans, "And we match." He chuckled shaking his head.

"We do." She nodded pulling some of the contents in her wallet out and placing them in her pocket.

"Ready?" He asked as he pulled the door open and placing his wallet in his own pocket.

She nodded and walked out of the door and headed straight for the elevator pushing the down button. It came in what seemed like record time and they quickly stepped inside, as it slid shut he noticed that it was only the two of them. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist simply because he could.

It had only been the night before that they'd decided to make things official between them and he was more than happy about it. Even though things were different, and he knew it, he couldn't help but feel like they'd almost picked up where they had left out. Not exactly where they'd left off of course, but somewhere close to it.

* * *

Yay, finally some Randy/Barbie...sorry it took so freaking long for me to get here. But I am now. :D

Oh up next is their day at the theme park. ;)


	21. Photoshoot

Standing backstage as she waited for her match Barbie felt more excitement for the match she was about to perform. In fact, she was pretty sure that she was more excited and ready for it than she had been for her match at Wrestlemania. It was finally time for her match with Mickie and she couldn't be more excited than to get in the squared circle with the brunette.

"Hope your ready." The shorter woman smirked as she walked past and made her entrance.

Barbie simply smiled and bit her lip as she adjusted her title belt before letting the mask of her character fall into place. She released her bottom lip and let her smile transform into a confident smirk as she took a deep breath. The sounds of 'We Are One' filled the arena as the crowd poured with boos and she shook her head before making her way past the curtain, she rolled her eyes at the crowd and she walked down the center of the ramp and slid into the ring.

She handed the ref the belt and stood in her corner with a smirk, knowing not only the out come of the match but what would happen afterwards. Mickie knew how it would end also and even though she was smiling for the fans Barbie could easily see the dislike for the situation in her eyes. The ref held up the title belt and Barbie felt more determination course through her as he made the motion for the bell.

Unlike usual Barbie who had let herself completely slip into her character didn't waste anytime going for her opponent, as they immediately locked up. It was easy for Barbie to gain the upper hand considering Mickie seemed to be severely underestimating her, just as everyone told her not to do. As the match went on Barbie was just as stiff and brutal as she said she would be, using the fact that they had finally decided to let her be as good as she could be to her advantage and easily picking up the win.

After she pinned the shorter woman who was clearly more beaten up than she'd expected to be Barbie stood up and smirked down at her, snatching the belt from the ref. Seeing Mickie get up the blonde adjusted the belt so that she could use it as a weapon and waited until the brunette was standing to hit her in the back of the head with it. Mickie fell again and Barbie laughed taking the microphone that she'd motioned for and standing over Mickie.

"I told you not to think that you could just come back and expect to be handed the, no, _my_ belt like you expected. I worked damn hard to get it back and I'm not just going to hand it over. So, if you want it you are going to have to endure a lot more than what I just did to you." She sneered dropping the microphone before making her exit as the universe showered her with boos.

"You did a surprisingly good job at not making how stiff you were obvious." Quinn, who Barbie had only met that morning, said with a smile.

"Really?" The blonde asked with a smile, her character being left at the curtain.

"Oh yeah. If that was me…well lets just say that Miss James wouldn't be leaving this arena without an injury." She smiled.

"It was tempting." Barbie admitted before shaking her head, "I'd love to stay and talk but I really need a shower." She smiled, "Maybe we can grab lunch before the signing tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." The redhead nodded before waving at Barbie as she turned her attention back to the screen.

Barbie very quickly showered and changed into a pink Victoria's Secret lounge outfit, which was really just a loose pair of pants and zip up hoodie with a tank top underneath. After making sure that she'd put all of her things into her black bag she grabbed her phone and iPod before making her way to Randy's dressing room. On her way there she got a surprising amount of compliments about her match and couldn't help but smile at each one.

"Boo!"

"Damn it!" She yelled swatting the man standing in front of her in the chest before placing a hand over her heart, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Hennigan?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"You can tell me as many times as you want doesn't mean I'm going to stop." He winked.

"Oh yeah? And if I tell Melina?" She challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" The diva herself said walking over to the two.

"That she and Randy are officially back together." He answered before she could even open her mouth, she glared at him, wishing that the daggers she was shooting him with her eyes would actually appear.

"What? For how long? Why didn't you tell me?" The raven haired older woman asked with a pout crossing her arms over her chest.

"Since she got back from her injury so about a month. She didn't tell you because we wanted to make sure that we could make it work before we told anyone…other than John because you know, she can't keep anything from him." Randy said as he suddenly appeared, wrapping his arm around Barbie's shoulder.

"You told John?" The Latina asked with wide-eyes.

"I _am_ her best friend." The man in question smiled as he also joined the group and Barbie couldn't help but smile knowing that the words were true.

After the day that she and Randy had spent at the amuesment park, where they decided, on the Eiffel Tower, to become an official couple again she went straight to John. She hated that they hadn't talked since she'd broken up with him and had wanted her best friend back in her life. When he told her that he missed having her around as his best friend she could barely contain her shock, thinking that he would hate her and wouldn't want to be around her in anyway.

"Yes you are. However, you," She said pointing at him, "you," She said glaring at JoMo, "and you." She smiled looking up at Randy, "have a match you need to get ready for." She said motioning for them to head towards the locker room so they could do just that before she turned to Melina, "Which means that we have time to talk and I can give you all of the juicy details until I need to go save Randy." She smiled, not surprised when Melina grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bathroom.

* * *

"I have a question for you."

Randy looked up from where he was sitting on the hotel room floor and rose an eyebrow, "What would that be?" He asked stretching his arms above his head.

"Okay, so now I have two. One, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Barbie asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Stretching. My back was bothering me." He answered simply moving to join her, "What's question number two?"

"I have a photo shoot today and it's with this photographer that I really don't like. He's…creepy. So will you come with me?" She asked, shifting so that she could face him without turning her body.

Twenty minutes later he found himself standing behind the photographer as Barbie sat in a rather uncomfortable large red chair, as the man snapped various pictures of her. She was wearing the outfit that she would wear during the next RAW, a black figure hugging dress and red high heel shoes, her make up and hair done the way that the fans were use too. Her back was to a green backdrop so that the editor of the photos could edit the black background in.

She was a professional at it, knowing what to do before even asked and seeming to know exactly what was wanted of her with even the simplest of instructions. It really shouldn't have been surprising considering that she'd been doing modeling longer than she'd been wrestling. It still was to him though since it had been so long since he'd seen her doing it and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

"Alright. When they're finished I'll email the copies to you." The photographer smiled standing up and shaking there hands as they left.

"I thought you said he was creepy." Randy said as they slid into his car.

"He usually is…I think you being with me scared him a little bit." She shrugged innocently.

"And that was your whole plan all along, huh?" He chuckled shaking his head.

"Well maybe that was a part of it. But I really don't like him."

"Alright. What's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

"Let me think." She sighed, "Oh, I have a Make-A-Wish." She smiled largely, excitement clear in her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile back, knowing that even though she'd be miserable afterwards, thinking about all of the sick children out there and how many of them wouldn't make it, she loved doing it. She loved that for a short period of time she could take the children's minds off of their sickness' and making them smile and laugh and have a good time with her. He knew that she would do it far more often if she was given the chance, that she would spend all of her time doing only that if she didn't have other things that needed to be done.

"What about you?" She asked as they turned into the parking lot of McDonalds.

"Nothing." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**This chapter sucks. Like it really and truly does. Seriously, I was going to write out the whole match and then...well I don't really know what happened. I really hope that the next chapter is better.**


	22. Sick Days

"Barbie?"

The blonde sighed wanting nothing more than to ignore the voice that was calling her name, pull the blanket over her head and drift back to sleep. Her stomach rolled dangerously though and she had no choice but to push the blankets off of her and bolt out of the bed and into the bathroom. After she'd finished emptying her stomach of the lunch that she hadn't eaten she wiped at her mouth with a piece of toilet paper before leaning against the tub, looking up at the sink with a glare as she couldn't find the energy to get up and actually brush her teeth.

"This so _sucks._" She moaned, cringing at how horrible she sounded with a stuffed up nose.

"Yeah, it does." Randy mumbled walking into the room and offering her his hand.

"You shouldn't be in here," She sniffed, standing on her own, "You'll get sick."

"God forbid." He said rolling his eyes, 'It's not like there aren't a handful of other wrestlers on the roster that they could use to fill in a last minute spot."

"Fut um." She said rolling her eyes, her words getting distorted by the fact that the tooth brush in her mouth.

"Um, what?" Randy asked clearly holding back a laugh.

"I said shut up." She sighed after rinsing her mouth and putting her toothbrush up.

"Nope." He smiled turning her around and scooping her into his arms, "Want me to order you something from room service?"

"Chicken noodle soup and some crackers maybe?" She sniffed burying her head in his neck as he carried her to the bed, "Oh, and some orange juice." She smiled as he laid her down.

He nodded and grabbed the phone, ordering what she'd asked for before joining her in the bed, wrapping his arms around her and turning on the TV. She wanted to demand him to leave and stay with John since she was sick and was almost positive that he would be the one to get it next. She didn't though, knowing that even if she tried it, he would refuse and she was grateful that he was staying with her and taking care of her.

When the food came he set it in front of her and she smiled weakly before sitting up and placing the try on her lap. Looking down at the soup she cringed realized that it was still steaming and sighed, knowing that even if she attempted to taste it, it was going to burn the hell out of her tongue. Rolling her eyes she picked up the glass of orange juice and took a long pull, eagerly wanting the vitamin D to enter her system and make her feel better.

"Here." Randy chuckled as he placed two ice cubes into the steaming bowl.

"Thanks," She smirked filling her spoon, "Isn't it about time that you meet up with John?" She asked sniffing.

"Nah, I cancelled." He shrugged sitting next to her and turning the channel.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she crushed up a few crackers and put them in the soup, rolling her eyes at Randy who rose an eyebrow at her.

"Because you're sick and obviously need me. Besides, he might have threatened to kick my ass if I didn't stay here and take care of you." He shrugged with a wink.

"That I can believe." She nodded taking a sip of the orange juice, "Okay then, remote please?"

"What? why?" He asked looking at her wide-eyed.

"I'm sick." She pouted, sniffing as if proving her point.

"Just nothing…too chick flick-y." He sighed handing the remote to her as she smiled happily and started flipping through the channels happily.

* * *

Two hours later Barbie was straddling Randy's lap and pinning his arms down in attempts to make him stop tickling her, seeing as she was clearly feeling much better. Though they both knew that he could easily break her grip and reverse the situation that he could simply start doing it again and there wouldn't be much that she could do about it. He watched as she looked at him with narrowed eyes, obviously trying to decided if she could move without him attacking her sides again, biting her lips she shook her head slowly and stayed exactly where she was, the only movement that she made was the rising and falling of her chest.

"I won't do it anymore." He said breaking the silence, to which she simply rose an eyebrow at, "I promise." He sighed.

"You better not. I'll kick your ass if you do." She smiled as she released his hands but simply moved so that she was lying on to of him and his arms automatically went around her, holding her where she was, "And don't say that I couldn't. Because I so could." She added with a nod.

"I wasn't going to." He chuckled.

"Good." She yawned, "Will you hand me my phone?"

He wordlessly handed it to her and watched as she smiled lightly, her fingers dancing across the keyboard with impressive speed before she put it back on the nightstand next to them. Before he could ask what it was that she'd done his own phone started vibrating, slowly sending it closer to the edge where it probably would haven fallen to the floor had he not caught it. He rolled his eyes as he realized that they were all e-mails from his followers on Twitter but looked at them anyways smiling as the various fans and friends told him to take care of the blonde, how lucky it was that he got to and a few ones that weren't nearly as nice.

"You know, your fans really love you." He commented as he scrolled through the emails.

"I know and I love them too. Isn't it funny how before you make it big you always wonder how much exactly someone means it when they say that but when you…" She trailed off with a smile.

"Yeah. It is." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Well hot damn talk about a short chapter. But I wanted them to have a little 'break' from everything ya know? Plus, it's always good to see Randy taking care of his girl right? ;) Anywho, this isn't going to be much longer maybe four or five more chapters -epilouge included- and unlike all of my other stories there won't be a sequel to this one. that's what the epilouges for. _

_However, I am garunteed to write more 'Relly' stories seeing as how they are my favorite couple. Who knows, maybe I'll even try my had at doing one in kayfabe again. Though don't hold your breaths because it wont be anytime soon, especially since I'll be working on a Twilight [Jacob/OC] one...yeah, I know but don't worry, there will probably be_ plenty _of Edward/Bella bashing go around,. ;) Though that isn't coming until I get at least one of my other stories finished as well. Anywho, I'm rambling and keeping you from re-view-ing! So Go!_


	23. Marry Me

Walking into the hotel lobby Barbie smiled largely at the fans that were waiting and walked to the side farthest from the door before stopping and signing a few things. As she did so she moved down the line signing as many things as she could, which proved to be surprisingly easy since so many things were being held out to her. When she got towards the end of the line her smile faded as she felt a hand brush against her, deciding that it must have been an accident she ignored it until she felt the same hand squeeze her breast and she quickly stepped back and made her way towards the elevator.

"Hey, did he touch you?" Randy, who she hadn't realized walked in behind her asked by her side she didn't say anything but nodded her head slightly, "Wait for me okay?" She nodded again and watched him walk toward the man even though she couldn't tell what exactly he was saying she could make out one line clearly, "Don't you ever touch her again."

"Thank you." She mumbled as he walked back over to her, using her free hand to interlock it in his.

"I love you." He mumbled kissing her hair and she couldn't help but smile and set her bag against the wall of the elevator before wrapping her arms around his waist with a smile.

"I love you, too."

"Good to know." He chuckled leaning down to give her a kiss and pulling away just as the door dinged open.

"Whatever, let's just drop the bags off and then get something to eat." She suggested as they pushed open the door to their room and stepped inside.

"Alright, how do you expect us to do that though?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a pretty good idea actually." She said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a call while pulling him out of the room after he'd grabbed the room key.

"I can't believe that work." Randy mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot and glanced in the rearview mirror at all the fans.

"Well, you know fans. They get excited to see anyone and since Mickie's a favorite." The blond shrugged with a smile.

Randy simply shook his head and chuckled as she played with the radio looking for a good station that was playing a song that they both liked and didn't have to worry about the other changing channels on them. It was pretty easy to do since they had the same general taste in music so when she found a song playing that she liked and he said nothing she left it as it was before leaning back and looking out the window. Watching the city pass by she couldn't help but wonder what it was that her life would be like if she had stuck with modeling and going to school instead of joining the business.

She was pretty sure that she wouldn't have met anyone in the business which meant that she wouldn't have met Randy and probably wouldn't have been even a fraction of how happy she was. Of course, that might not have been true especially considering she was plenty aware just how surprisingly often it was that models seemed to meet wrestlers and get to know them. Not that any of it really mattered, she loved her job regardless of the fact that she wasn't everybody's favorite and was beyond happy with her boyfriend and the fact that she got to make so many people happy doing something that she truly loved.

"So, where are we going?" He asked as they were stopped at a surprisingly long red light.

"Um, Panera?" She shrugged, "Or SubWay? I just really want a sub."

"Subway it is."

"Of course, that way you can get two and it'll only cost you ten dollars." She smiled rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Rolling her eyes again she didn't say anything just turned the radio up slightly and leaned her head against the headrest before grabbing his free hand in hers and pulling it onto her lap to trace the outline of his tribal tattoos. Rather quickly they were pulling into the parking lot of the small building and she frowned, not quite ready to move before letting herself out of the truck not surprised that he was already waiting for her. Looking around she bit the inside of her cheek as she watched a few people who looked vaguely familiar watching them before smiling and leaning closer to Randy.

* * *

"I need to tell you something." Randy said as he and Barbie sat in his locker room waiting for their time to head towards the gorilla position.

The blonde turned to look at him with a frown before nodding but not saying anything. He took a deep breath rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans before turning towards her and taking her hands in his.

"I love you. You are…amazing. Even after everything that happened between us and that I did to fuck it all up you somehow managed to forgive me and look past it. You have been there with me on my very best and very worst days and I have no idea what I would do without you. I want to grow old with you and have kids and all that other cheesy shit." He laughed lightly before pulling the small box out of his pocket, "Barbara Jean Blank will you marry me?"

She looked at him wide eyed for a few seconds before nodding so enthusiastically that she looked like a bobble head while he slipped the ring onto her finger. The second he pulled his hand away she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss that was so emotional he wanted to cry too. Their celebration was cut short by a knock on the door and one of the stage hands telling them that it was their turn on stage and in the ring.

"I really don't want to take it off…ever." She frowned looking down at the ring as they walked towards the curtain.

"Here." He said pulling it from her finger and unhooking her necklace, sliding it onto it and smiling, "Now you don't really have too."

"No but now I do have to hide it." She frowned wrinkling her nose as she pushed the ring between her breasts.

"Can you see it?" she asked looking down.

"No, but let's hurry up because I am tempted to look for it." He chuckled while she laughed and hooked her arm through his.

* * *

So as much as I love this story I don't have much inspiration for it anymore, which is exactly why I made it kind of like the end. That being said I have a question. Would you rather have me end it like this or do you want an epilouge to see the wedding/their life after the business? It's completely up to you but you have to tell me, kay? So review.

Also, I'm doing the whole oneshot request thing again. :D and don't forget to vote on my poll! :)


	24. Epilouge

"Wake up!"

Barbie groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, wanting to finish the rather weird but surprisingly pleasant dream that she had been having. Those plans were ruined when she felt the sheet being ripped from her body, allowing the cool air to hit her bare legs, waking her up instantly. Sitting up she wiped her eyes and looked over at the person who'd so rudely waken her up with a glare, only to receive a large smile in response.

"Your getting married today!" Maryse sang as she sat on the bed, bouncing as she did so.

Barbie felt a smile immediately spread across the face as the words sank in before she quickly stood up, nearly falling over the blanket Maryse had dropped and ran into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes as she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth, as excited about the wedding as she was she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through the whole thing and all of the smells that would surround her without getting sick. She really hoped that she didn't.

"Pregnancy sucks." She mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I still can't believe that you're actually pregnant. Talk about good timing to break your arm." The French Canadian laughed.

"Right?" The younger blonde nodded, "Except wouldn't it be good timing on getting pregnant since it happened after I broke my arm?"

"Whatever. The point is you are two months pregnant -which is probably a good time to tell Randy-, today is the day you are marrying the love of your life and you are going to look gorgeous."

"This is true. Now, we should probably head out to meet up with Quinn."

"We should. Let's go, Ms. Blank."

Barbie simply smiled and grabbed her purse before following Maryse down the stairs of the home that she and Randy could officially call theirs since she had moved in over the six months that she was out due to her arm. As they walked past the living room she couldn't help but smile and put her hand over her stomach when she glanced at the couch, knowing that was most likely where the baby had been conceived. Of course, that was just the one place that seemed most likely, it could have happened in various other places in the house.

"I can't believe you aren't a diva anymore." Maryse commented as they slid into her car.

"It is weird." Barbie nodded, "I mean I know it's been four months but not being on the road or in the ring…" She trailed off with a small frown.

If there was one thing that she missed it was defiantly being on the road and constantly seeing all of the people she'd met during her eight years in the business and her fans. Of course, the last ones were still there always tweeting her, sending her emails and things like that to showed they care and she missed them like crazy but she knew that she wouldn't change her mind about getting back in the ring. Appearing at events, traveling with Randy or even showing up to different places to support the company were all something she had no problem doing. However the fact that she was pregnant and that her knee had progressively gotten worse while she still wrestled meant that it was just out of the question.

"Why am I not surprised that John is only now leaving?" Maryse scoffed, once again breaking Barbie from her thoughts.

The shorter woman couldn't help but smile as she watched her best friend pull his girlfriend into a large hug before waving at them and jogging to his car. It would be going on a year that John and Quinn had been dating and it came as no surprise to her, especially since she quickly realized that after getting to know Quinn the two were a match made in heaven. They had enough in common that they could stand each other and have lots to talk about but were different enough that their relationship didn't grow stale the way most did when two people were exactly alike and she was completely happy for them.

Quinn seemed to notice them and smiled largely before rushing over to the door so quickly that before Barbie could even get out she was being pulled into a large hug then into the salon. As the three woman were done up they talked happily about the wedding and the very short honey moon that Randy and Barbie would be going on since he was still an active member of the roster. The youngest of the three had been so into the conversation that she hadn't noticed the woman working on her had finished until her friends brought it to her attention that they should head to the church.

It wasn't until they were standing in the backroom with her dress being zipped up that the fact that she was getting married in minutes hit Barbie, and it seemed to do so with the force of a speeding semi-truck. She waited until the dress was zipped before turning around, not quite ready to see how she looked yet and towards her friends and mother, who were looking at her with soft smiles. She bit the inside of her cheek and waited for them to say something, wanting conformation that she didn't look horrible before she saw herself.

"You look like a princess." "Randy is going to lose his breath." "You look…I can't even think of a word." Her mother, Maryse and Quinn said at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yes, turn around and look for yourself." Her mother smiled motioning for her to turn around.

She did just that and couldn't help but agree, the dress was made of a soft fabric that she could remember the name of that reached the floor, trailing behind her softly. It was strapless with a slight sweetheart neckline that proved to make her chest look even bigger than it was and an empire waist made of a ribbon that hugged her comfortably, keeping the dress in place. Nothing special had been done to her make-up, having been told by various people that she didn't need anything special, the same went for her hair other than the fact that it was very slightly shorter than usual. She didn't bother looking down at her shoes knowing that she was wearing a simple pair of white heels that she could already tell would be giving her blisters by the end of the day if she didn't change into the flip flops she'd stuffed in her purse.

After receiving various talks from the three women standing in front of her the wedding planner knocked on her door before sticking her head into the room and letting them know that it was time. Barbie smiled largely, before following her friends to the doors that led to the chapel and taking a deep breath as her stomach was assaulted by butterflies. Watching her Maryse reach the alter and take her position the bride tightened her grip on her fathers hand and smiled largely.

"Don't let me trip." She mumbled before her eyes locked onto Randy's and everything around them seemed to fade away.

The ceremony was a traditional one, them having decided to do it that way since they didn't exactly have all the time in the world to be creative and something about traditional vows meant more to her. She knew how Randy felt about her and what she meant to him, she'd heard it many times before and knew that she would continue hearing it for the rest of her life. Before she knew it her husband was leaning down to kiss her and she blinked, surprised at the fact that she seemed to miss yet soak in every detail before letting her lips touch his.

"Well, Mrs. Orton, are you having a good time?" Randy asked as the two had their first dance, the sound of Lost In This Moment filling the room.

"God I love the sound of that." She smiled before nodding, "Of course I am, it's the best day of my life." She smiled, thankful that she'd changed into the flip flops as he twirled her on the floor.

"Yeah, mine too." He nodded, kissing her forehead before the music stopped, "You haven't touched your champagne yet." He pointed out as they sat down, waiting watching the other couples take the dance floor until it was time for the father daughter dance.

"I know and it sucks because it's my favorite but I won't be doing any drinking for the next seven months." She smiled turning to look at him as she took a sip of the water that she'd asked for.

"Wont be do- your pregnant?" He asked looking at her wide-eyed.

"I am. Talk about good timing huh?" She asked with a smile before laughing as he scooped her into his arms and spun around.

_Five years later._

"Mommy!"

Barbie closed her eyes, not wanting to move a single inch but knew that it was a lost cause once she felt a slight dip in the bed and a warm breath brush across her cheek. Opening one eye she found herself staring into a pair of blue ones that were identical to her husbands and held back a sigh before sitting up and forcing a smile onto her face. The pair of eyes followed her every move and lit up as they took in her smile before the little girl excitedly shot up, clearly ready to bounce on the bed.

"No jumping, Sophia." She warned and had to hold back a small laugh as the four year old immediately stopped.

"Sorry." The little girl said looking down at her hands.

"It's okay. Do you remember what to day is?" Barbie asked pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Daddy's coming home!"

"Exactly!" The mother nodded, "So, we should get you fed, smelling all clean and dressed, right?" She asked.

"Yes! Come on! Let's go!"

"Hold on, I need to check on RJ first." Barbie smiled picking up the little girl and placing her on the floor before walking to the next room and entering it as quietly as possible.

She walked over to the crib and was only slightly surprised to find a pair of large blue eyes, also exactly like Randy's looking up at her clearly having woken up a while ago. She laughed lightly, earning a smile from the six month old before scooping him into her arms, grabbing the bottle that was laying next to him and walking out of the room. As she walked into the hall she could already hear Sophia's little footsteps on the wooden floor of the stairs, clearly eager to be ready so they could pick up Randy. After setting her son in his swing and refilling his bottle the blonde mother immediately prepared breakfast for the three of them, trying to take her time knowing that the day was going to go by agonizingly slowly.

That proved to be wrong though as she ended up being five minutes behind schedule after having to change RJ twice after his bath due to the fact that he had somehow gotten into the markers. Of course when she asked Sophia about it the little girl denied it and said that he must of crawled onto the sofa to get them off of the table. She had said it with so much conviction that if Barbie knew for a fact that her son couldn't do just that she would have believed her.

"Alright, you need to hold my hand or stand right beside me the whole time okay? I know that you're going to be excited but there are a lot of people here and it's hard to watch you and your brother. Okay, Soph?" Barbie said as they sat down by the baggage claim.

"Okay mommy. When is he going to be here?"

"Should be any minute now but it'll probably take a few minutes since I'm sure a lot of people are going to ask for pictures."

"Did people use to ask for your picture a lot when you wrestled?"

"They did, all the time and she always took a picture with _everyone_ that asked." The familiar deep voice of Randy said from behind them.

Sophia immediately jumped up and latched onto her father, which Barbie was slightly envious of since she was hunkered down by the seemingly oblivious and sleeping RJ. Of course as soon as she did stand up though she also wrapped her arms around him and received a very long, passionate kiss which was surprising since their daughter was still latched onto her father. When they pulled away they were all smiling widely as Randy placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before gently placing his daughter down so that he could pick up his now awake son.

"It is so good to have you home." Barbie commented as she watched the father and son stare at each other.

"It's good to be home. For good." He smiled, "So how about we really go home, Mrs. Orton." He suggested with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." She nodded, grabbing Sophia's hand in her left and situating RJ in her arms.

_The End._

* * *

Well, that's all folks. You have officially finished the story of Catch Me If I Fall. I cant believe that it's actually finished. But it is and it's time to move on. [Not from the pairing, just the story] So I want to thank everyone who favorited/alerted and reviewed this story. You all are amazing and I love you to death.

One thing first? Vote on the poll on my page about the story that you would like to see next? It'd mean alot to me. :)


End file.
